


Clouded Heart

by Raven_Ya



Series: The Oracle Keys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Worlds, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Demons, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fast burn?, Gore, M/M, Murder, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampires, Violence, Warlocks, Witches, Wizards, incubus, original male character/original male character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ya/pseuds/Raven_Ya
Summary: Based off of an RP my friend and I started years ago. I hope you like it. XDKyou has always been alone, and he has never had anyone to depend on- that is until he meets a moody, off his rocker vampire named Aloys. The man offers to help hide Kyousuke from a Fiend that seems to be hunting him, And the young man has no choice but to accept the vampire's unusual generosity. Kyou must learn to cooperate if he is going to survive, but then he learns something in dark recesses of Aloys' past that may change Kyou's life- and Aloys'- forever.





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Raven here! This is the first time ever posting my original work with my own characters and universe. I am nervous, but I hope you like it, and don't forget to comment! It lets me know that you guys are liking this, and are looking forward to more! X3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyou meets a stranger after a dangerous encounter.

Asuke, here! I hope you all like this first chapter of Clouded Heart! Thank you for my awesome beta and unfortunate compatriot, TheBlueNecromancer! X3 Now, this story is up on Ao3 as well, so I'm putting all the tags here for you to look at.

TAGS: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Kyousuke Black/Aloys Keiran, Keiko/Aloys Keiran, Kyousuke Black, Aloys Keiran, Lyall Keiran, Ryker Keiran, Kain Keiran, Mika Donavon, Sashka (Raven) Ivankov, Ebony Keiran, original male character/original male character - Freeform, Demons, Fantasy, Alternate Worlds, Angst with a Happy Ending, Violence, Gore, Falling In Love, Reincarnation, Suicidal Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Murder, Vampires, incubus, Blood Drinking, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Rimming, Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Come Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wizards, Warlocks, Witches

After reading these tags, and deciding to move forward, I welcome you, and hope you enjoy!

Part One

Chapter One

The warm sunlight that flicked across his eyelids, the soft grass that brushed across his fingertips, clouds so white it hurt to look at them, and warm hands that caressed his skin- these were the things that Kyou had dreamed about more times then he could count. There were no words, or sounds, except the gentle wind through the trees and insects all around him.

Ever since he was little, Kyousuke had always had these dreams. Sometimes they were vivid and clear and others were so hazy and so confusing it made his head spin, but despite that, Kyou looked forward to those small movies that played in his head. They seemed more real to him then he would admit to anyone else. He felt safe, loved, and even happy.

Unfortunately, though, when the movies ended, he had to wake up every day to reality. It wasn’t that he was complaining, it’s just Kyousuke knew that he was different from others. He had grown up right next to the red light district of the city in a three-story brick orphanage he had long since learned to hate. But it wasn’t just the slums he hated, it was also the people.

People seemed to gather around him, wanted to love him, care for him. At first, they all seemed so genuine, but he learned at a young age that they were all liars. At the orphanage, it wasnt unusual to see adults gather around him. They’d offer him candy, money and even places in their homes- until they learned of the nightmares and the things he said he saw around him. Most of the kids he had lived with had hated him because of his weird aura and the constant attention he seemed to get, but after the fourth time of being returned to the orphanage, he found the loneliness comforting. 

Now, though, he was a grown man, living on his own in a decent part of the city, with a paying job. He ate what he wanted, which wasn’t much, but he had no one to answer to except himself and if he didn’t like someone staring at him, he could freely tell them to fuck off. He should have been happy...but he wasn’t. 

Over the years he had developed a hard shell of sarcasm, sharp words, and snarky attitude. He had completely closed his heart to others and had managed to convince himself that he was fine with that. With his bad attitude, the only reason he was tolerated at all in society was probably because he had a pretty face and was ‘easy on the eyes’.

Kyou huffed to himself as he turned off to his street and toward the subway station to commute to work as per usual. It was supposed to be an ordinary day but at 3 in the afternoon the train cars were full, the passengers packed like sardines in a can.

The purple haired teen grumbled to himself at his stupidity for not taking an early train, but what was done was done. He shifted the bag on his left shoulder to his right, mentally counting down the seconds till the train came to his stop and he could escape the heavy gazes of the passengers beside him. 

He felt someone brush against him and he stiffened. He hid his barely concealed irritation behind his emotionless facade as he started to count again. Then came another touch, and then another. He felt sick when he felt hot breaths on his neck.

There was nowhere to run, nowhere he could escape the molester’s reach. Kyou’s breath became labored as his body began to shake and sweat. Thankfully the doors suddenly hissed open, and he got off at the first opportunity, practically leaping onto the platform and hit the ground running. He rounded the corner as he avoided any sort of eye contact, and found himself unexpectedly on the ground, peering up through his dark lashes to find what the fuck he had run into.

It seemed he had run into a well-dressed businessman. He was tall, lean, and his hair was dark as blood. His tailored suit jacket was stained with whatever he had been drinking, and his briefcase was wide open with his folders spilled out onto the pavement. But it wasn't any of those things that set Kyou’s heart into a scattered panic. It was the man’s eyes.

They were dark as amber, and they were filled with some kind of hidden intent he couldn’t put a name to. Kyou was so stunned that he didn’t realize that the man had stood up and was now offering out his hand.  
“I am so sorry!” he said sincerely to Kyou and flashed a disarming smile full of teeth, but the purplette was anything but put at ease. 

When he was able to break away from those predatory eyes, he smacked the hand away and scrambled to his own feet. He didn’t offer a word of apology as he tried to bolt.

“Hey!” the man chuckled, and reached out and snagged Kyou’s wrist to stop him. “Wait, please-”

“Let go!” Kyou screamed suddenly, the man let go in surprise which gave the purplette a chance to make quick with his escape. 

He felt nauseous, the place where the man touched throbbed with a deep kind of pain he couldn’t describe. Kyou clutched his bag as he ran up the stone steps, but by the time he reached the top he was out of stamina and out of breath. 

He leaned with his hands on his knees as he took shuddered breaths, and prayed to whatever god was out there that the man wouldn’t follow him. But a moment later he knew he had no such luck.  
“Hey! Purple haired kid! Wait!”

Kyou let out a breathless curse and took off again. He tore down the sidewalk like hell was on his heels and his lack of athleticism be damned. Like he’d let himself be caught by that guy!

Kyou had felt a strange tug inside him when they had locked eyes, and he hadn’t like the way that they had widened when the bastard had looked at him like he had seen something worth playing with. 

Kyou hurried as quickly as he could, his hands and legs shaking with effort and adrenaline when he rounded another corner and came onto Main Street. He was right next to the nearest sidewalk, and he stepped up to the crosswalk button and frantically pushed the signal button with the pad of his thumb. With every second his anxiety rose, and he felt the man getting closer. It wasn’t that he felt threatened exactly, but he was not to keen on confronting the man.

He reminded the purplette of a wild animal, and he certainly didn’t want to see the outcome of associating with him. When he heard the sharp chirp of the walk signal he made a break for it.

It seemed to take forever to cross the street, but finally, he made it over to the other side of the street, and just as the traffic started up again, he saw the red-haired man. He was looking right at Kyou, his expression a mix of slightly annoyed and exasperated. 

Kyou didn’t waste any time in hurrying on and heading toward his job without a second glance.

Throughout the day Kyou couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched, but every time he turned to look around, there was no one there. He tried to rationalize that the man from the station was the cause of his paranoia, but there was a part of his brain that didn’t quite believe that.

He broke more plates and cups that day then he had in the entire two years he had worked at the cafe, and he got scolded shamelessly in front of the customers by his boss.

Embarrassment and anger made him blush, and Kyou being Kyou, did the only thing he could do when he was embarrassed or angry: he ran his mouth. 

Kyou threw his apron into the owner's face with a few colorful phrases that involved describing what the owner could do to his dick that had everyone in the cafe blushing, and mothers covering their children's ears.

He wasn't going to let some guy tell him that he was a lazy, good for nothing guttersnipe and that he had no work ethic or respect for authority.

“And I hope this fucking place goes to hell!” he screamed as he grabbed his bag and left the door wide open with his exit.

He was so angry that he stormed out into the night with no clue where he was going. When he finally calmed down to think rationally, he had no idea where he was. Kyou cursed out loud in frustration and tried to backtrack but nothing he saw looked familiar. He groaned this time in self-pity. 

“Of all the times,” he grumbled to himself as he crossed a street, and went around a building. 

He stopped in his tracks. There were some odd shadows silhouetted against the brick wall in front of him, and on the pavement was a woman. Her body was in a position that looked painful, and after another moment Kyou blinked in horror and disbelief. Standing over her was a creature of some sort draped in black, bubbling liquid, and its eyes glowed a sickly red. It looked like the thing was… eating her.

But when he blinked again, his gaze shifted and then it was gone. Kyou shuddered, and he turned away and slowly retreated a safe distance before he began to run like hell was on his heels.

He went around another building and this time he saw a pack of those things. They, unfortunately, had no prey to keep them occupied, so their gazes fell on him. He had no idea if this was another one of his copious delusions, or whatever, but when the largest dog-like thing took a threatening step toward him he didn’t wait and stick around to find out. 

Kyou was not fast on feet by any means but when he found his life or chastity on the line he seemed to have the energy, and then some, to help him get away from whatever he had deemed dangerous. And right now, these hellish dog things were the source of his terror.

He heard the things give chase, and he opted to stay away from the allies and other narrow places he could get easily trapped in. Hills too, but didn’t that kind of thing only apply to bears? 

He suddenly dropped the thought as he was rammed in the side, and sent sprawled out on the pavement. He landed in a trash bag and heard a sickening and muffled crunch. Pain blossomed in his leg, but he was more concerned with the beast that seemed to have him pinned to the wall. 

Kyou shook in fear and reflexively swung his bag at the animal with a scream of terror as it tried to lunge at him. He felt the bag make contact, but he took off again, running as fast of legs could go as soon as he was free. He gasped in a mix of pain and breathlessness as he ran down the dark alley and his heart raced. Why was this happening- better yet WHAT was happening?

Kyousuke used to have delusions often when he was a child, constantly plagued by nightmares, and skittish of every shadow, but it had NEVER gotten this bad. Most of the time when he ignored them, the delusions would eventually go away, but this time was different. He thought that the medicine he had been taking had helped cure him, but apparently not.

Kyousuke’s green eyes caught movement in the dark shadows, and his hands instantly went to pepper spray in his pocket. A fat lot of good it would do if it was more of those things though. Strands of his shaggy, long purple hair were hanging in front his face, but he hastily pushed it aside to clear his vision as he ran. What he saw in the darkness was a glowing red eye.

Shit, those things were going to catch up to him soon, but now he was trapped by something else.

He tensed, his arms raised. His legs shaking badly from exhaustion but he didn't stop running. He he didn't dare. 

"Strange, you actually noticed me. Seems that I'm getting rusty with my skills," a baritone accent that had Kyou's heart throbbing in his chest stated as he stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light of a nearby street lamp. His eyes started to glow dimly, one red and one a luminescent green. "I wonder whether it's me or if it's you that has good instincts."

Kyou was almost frozen again in fear. He was reminded of the man from the train station.

The younger man tried to stop as fast he could, but at a full sprint, it was almost too late even then. His full stop brought him almost chest to chest with the white-haired stranger. The purplette collected himself and stumbled back, and brought the hand that clutched the pepper spray out of his hoodie pocket.

"What's it to you? Anyone could see you out here loitering around. Now if you don't mind, I need to get going," he said in a hurried tone as he tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, and tried to step around the man.

"No, not just anyone. I am practically part of the shadows when I want to be. So, what are you running from?" The man asked as he slowly paced around the boy. There was interest clearly written on his face, and Kyou didn’t like it one bit.

"That's none of your business!" Kyou snapped, his face flushed from the expression on the other man's face and the fact that he had been running from a pack of possibly mutant creatures. "Now let me pass." 

Kyou could tell that the animals were gaining on him, and his left leg was trembling as he shifted his weight on to it. He stifled a hiss of pain and ignored the wet feeling of blood dripping from his thigh as it soaked his jeans. 

The man’s eyes started to glow brighter, and his gaze sharpened. "So, something injured you and now you're running from it? And no, I'm afraid I’m not going to let you pass. I was hungry and, love, I am afraid you just made it worse. I'm going to get rid of the nuisances and then come back to get you, understand?"

He grinned at Kyou devilishly, and it was quite obvious he wanted a fight as he bent down and reached into his boots to pull out a set of twin daggers. Kyou was unsettled. Who the fuck was this nutjob!

"What the heck are you talking about? I don’t think that you can even touch those things, let alone kill them, but if you do, I certainly don’t want you coming back for me!! You are batshit crazy if you think that I will wait here so you can come back and kill me too!" 

The older man chuckled briefly as if amused. " I don't kill those that interest me," he said before twirling the daggers in his hands a few times. He was wearing a black t-shirt that emphasized his unhealthy looking pale skin, and the muscles that seemed to ripple under his sleeve tattoos on both of his arms. Just wonderful. The guy was looking more and more dangerous by the millisecond.

Kyou shifted again to get off his injured leg, but it buckled beneath him and made him lean heavily against the wall. He was getting dizzy and lightheaded.

'God only knows what is gonna happen if I stay. There are worse things than death,' he thought to himself. He grunted in pain.  
"...S’none of your damn business..." he repeated again, but his vision was darkening now. 

'Damn,' he cursed to himself faintly, 'I've lost too much blood…'

"I should probably have waited until you were completely unconscious to do this but oh well," The man said suddenly, then almost instantly sheathed his daggers and tossed the boy over his shoulder easily. He started to walk out of the alley to a building across the street. "What's your name? I might as well know it if I'm going to help you."

"Put me down!" Kyou said as he tried to sound angry while he attempted to raise his arm to use the pepper spray still clutched in his shaking hand. 

But his hand, it seemed, refused to listen. His head was spinning now, and as he was carried through the streets, his consciousness began to slip further and further away from him. 

The last thing he heard before passing out was the faint sound of the group that was chasing him. 

Their howls of rage rattled around in his head and were filled with anger and bloodlust.

He moaned. Well, at least he was about to pass out, though he would never have thought his last moments would be like this. 

****  
Kyou felt his breath catch in his throat, and his hands went to his mouth to stifle his gasps. This was different then what he was used to dreaming. Whoever it was was running their tongue along his inner left thigh, their breath tickling his skin. 

A small moan passed between his lips, and he thought he heard a light chuckle from somewhere far away as his hand went to entwine his fingers in thick, soft hair to push them off. 

His body began to feel hot, and he tried to open his eyes to look at the person's face, but just as his eyes tried to focus on the other person the purplette shot upright with a gasp of surprise.

Kyou looked around wildly and wondered why the hell he was in a room he didn’t recognize. A moment later, a man walked in the room.

"So, you're awake. That didn't really take long," he chuckled and wiped away the small splotch of blood with his finger then licked it off.

Kyou started to remember what had happened, and fear rose up in his stomach. He tried to glare at the white-haired man, doing his best to look more pissed off and irritated than scared.

"Where am I? And who are you? What do you want from me?"

He went to stand, but then the world began to spin. That made him sink to his knees, and grip the couch tightly for support.

"You're in my house, I'm Aloys, and you seem interesting. For now, let's get your leg taken care of, " The man said as he kneeled and reached under the couch to pull out a first aid kit. He hesitated for a second before setting it down and sitting beside Kyou. "Let me see it," he demanded gently.

Kyou looked at Aloys, and then at the man's hands. He blushed as he remembered his dream, and sharply turned his head away as he shakily adjusted himself on the couch. Kyou looked down at his leg and saw quite a copious amount of drying and fresh blood. He conceded with a small nod after a moment.

"Is it usual for you to take in bleeding strangers?" he asked nervously.

Aloys blinked and tilted his head. "If you count the five or six other idiots I have helped when they were younger, and as to why the first aid kit is under the couch, then yes. It's usual. Now show me the wound so that I can clean it," he coaxed, sounding a little impatient.

Kyou blushed even harder realizing that... "You want me to take off my pants?!" he almost squeaked as he instinctively closed his legs, and drew up his knees to his chest in reflex. The sharp pain made him hiss. "No way in hell am I stripping in front of the likes of you! Pervert!"

Aloys sighed. "Do I need to use force so that I can tend to it?" he asked as he stood and smirked. "I tried it the gentle way," He leaned over Kyou and braced himself on the back of the couch, " But I'll rip them off if I have to,” He said in a low voice and reached for Kyou.

That set Kyou off. “Get away from me!!!" he yelled, but his eyes were locked with Aloys' and were being held there.

He tried to push the tall man away, but as soon as his hand touched the other's chest, he found his hand clutching the shirt in his fist. A large range of feelings was welling up inside of him and he had no idea what he should be doing. Frankly, he felt hysterical at this point.

"St-stay back!" he ordered again, but his voice was anything but commanding.

"But you seem to be pulling me closer instead of pushing me away. Could it be that you actually want me to violate you?" Aloys asked lowly and leaned forward until their faces are barely an inch apart. "That's what it seems to me." His eyes gleamed with amusement and a hint of lust. "I have no problem with that, love."

This guy was definitely crazy. "Stop calling me that and get away from me! In fact, I want you to take me back to where you kidnapped me from!" Kyou swallowed hard and felt a buzz burning hot through his body. The longer he looked into Aloys' eyes, the more he felt compelled to be near the pervert.

He forcibly let go of the man's shirt and tried to ignore his hooded eyes. Aloys’ heavy gaze was focused on him, and Kyou had never felt more vulnerable in his entire life. He really needed to get out of here.

"I'll take you back after I have a satisfying meal," Aloys whispered and ran his fingers through the blood from Kyou's wounds and swiped his tongue over them. "I'm famished." He then gently reached out to pull the other's pants off to get to his wound. “But let's stop all that bleeding first. I don’t particularly like seeing food go to waste~”

“The fuck are you doing?! And what do you mean by 'a meal'?! I'm not food!" It was then Kyou’s slow brain finally caught on. "You-you are a vampire, aren't you?! One of the Fiends the police have been warning us about?!"

Kyou tried to keep his pants on, but it was not used. In his weakened state, and against a vampire no less, he was completely defenseless. Soon he was in just his black briefs, exposed in front of the vampire who was going to drain him dry.

“Maybe~” Aloys purred and crouched down between the purplette's legs. He began to suck on the wound and gently lap at the blood that had dripped down Kyou's leg as well. 

"Oh god!" he yelled before he could stop himself and couldn't help but shudder as the feeling of Aloys' wet tongue licking his hot skin. The hot tongue ran up the inside of his thigh before his mouth settled over the wound from whatever had broken in the fall earlier and cut him.

He moaned as Aloys’ tongue traced patterns. He tried to get loose of the vampire’s grip once again, but he was just as useless as before.

“The best thing about my saliva is that it heals wounds, so you'll be perfectly fine once I finish," Aloys whispered in reassurance against the purplette's skin. After he made sure he had a good grip on the younger man, he started to suck and lick a specific spot before sinking his fangs into it.

The feeling made Kyou moan loudly as he felt Aloys teeth pierce his flesh.

His nerves were rebelling, screaming at him to let the guy do whatever the hell he wanted if it meant feeling this good, while his head was yelling to get the fuck out ASAP.

He panted, and without realizing it, his hands had gone to the head of white hair to rip the man off of him.The white-haired vampire slowly pulled from Kyou's thigh and sealed the wound as he withdrew.  
"So, what would you like me to do now? You seem to want more and I'm happy to oblige," he licked his lips to get the rest of the blood off.

"I-I.." Kyou fought a mental battle against logic and desire. "I want you to take me back to where you found me." Kyou managed to say without shuddering or yanking that demon's mouth back onto his skin.

He blatantly ignored his half-hard cock, and instead tried once again to withdraw his body from Aloys’ grip.

"Well, you might not want to go back there," Aloys said and ran his hand up Kyou's thigh. He leaned forward until their faces were about an inch apart, "So, what'll it be? The Inu that I managed to get off your tail, or me? Make your choice, love.” 

Kyou sucked in a breath. "You didn’t kill them?" he asked, trying to pull his gaze from the vampires. Aloys shook his head. "Did you drink...their blood?"

"Of course not.Their scent was too vulgar. I wouldn't have bitten them even if I was starving," he wrinkled his nose. "Your scent is so much better~" he almost purred and started to lightly rub Kyou's dick through his briefs.

It took every ounce of dignity and control in Kyousuke not to thrust his hips into Aloys’ hand. He couldn't, however, stop the whine that came from his throat.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and put his hands on Aloys wrist to stop him from rubbing his cock. He couldn't go like this: being seduced by a vampire and becoming its next meal.

“Are you scared?" Aloys asked, amusement clear in his voice as he leaned closer to Kyou's neck and nuzzled it. He slowly traced the artery with his tongue before he gently bit down, but not breaking through the skin.  
"No! That’s just you imagining things!" the purple haired man said indignantly and began to push Aloys off of him. "Go find someone else to snack on! I am not a bloodmobile!"

Aloys felt solid under his hands, and for a moment the look in the vampire's eyes was absolutely feral. Kyou turned his head away stupidly in reflex and carelessly exposed his neck to the hungry demon. Damn his pheromones and glamour! Kyou didn’t know which would end his life quicker: Refusing the vampire or letting him do what he wanted.

But Aloys stayed where he was and chuckled. "I see, you don't want to be used and discarded. Am I correct?" he asked lightly as he moved his hand under the other's shirt, and lightly pinched one of his nipples.

"That’s not the issue-aah!" Kyou couldn't stop his reaction as his nipple was suddenly pinched. His head was thrown back into the plush couch as Aloys gripped his hair tightly to nip at his skin.

Kyou’s chest arched into the man’s touch as he tried to get away, or loosen the man’s grip.

"S-Stop! P-Please! Aloys!" he begged desperately, fear starting to color his voice.

"Why should I? Your body is saying something completely different than that pretty mouth of yours~," he leered. “If you keep up all this whining, I will start thinking you want me to fuck you,”

Aloy situated himself between Kyou's thighs to grind against him and groaned softly. He suddenly sank his teeth into Kyou's neck, and let out a pleased sound as he tasted the fresh blood flowing into his mouth.  
"No…” he exclaimed weakly as his body responded to Aloys.

His legs tightened around the man's hips as if they wanted to keep him there, and Kyou grabbed Aloys to press the man’s mouth closer to his neck. He couldn't hold back the rush of want and pure desire that was now buzzing through him, the promise of being ravished by this man was overwhelming with him so very close.

Kyou was a virgin in every sense of the word, so it disturbed him that his body was reacting too strongly, so whorishly, to the man between his legs. He didn’t know if this was a normal reaction when a vampire bit a human, but he was sure if that was the case he would have already succumbed to the vampire and his pheromones and lust. He recognized he could still make decisions, that he still was in his right mind, but it was like his body was screaming at him that this was the right thing to do, and give in.

"Ngh!" he groaned, his clothed cock aching with want. He reached between them to push weakly at the other man with no real expectations that the vampire would stop.

Shortly after, Aloys removed his mouth from Kyou's neck, quickly licking the wound to avoid any more blood loss. "Sure you don't want more, love?" he mocked and restrained the other's arms with one of his hands while he smirked. He used his other hand to roughly grope Kyou's dick and leaned close to his face, their lips nearly touching.

"No matter what I say, you are going to have your way with me anyway, right?" Kyou asked, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment at his throbbing cock.

"Probably, but at least you'd enjoy it. Is that why are you so against it? You want me to ask you nicely? Like if I fucked a woman?" Aloys slipped his hand into Kyou's briefs so that the contact was skin on skin. "If you moan prettily for me I promise to let you go~”

Kyou snarled through his heavy breaths, "You are a m-monster! And to you, I am just food. I don't want to be anyone's plaything!"

His words might have been more compelling had his junk wasn't being manhandled. Vampires weren’t as uncommon as they used to be, albeit still very rare, especially in cities like this where it was easy to hide from the eyes of the law. But regardless, he was mad that he was now a victim of this sort of thing. Why had he left the cafe? No amount of yelling was more humiliating than this.

"So you consider me a monster? I haven't been referred to using that word in a long time,” he hummed before he completely pulled away and sat on the other side of the couch like everything was normal. "Fine, I'll let you come to me of your own free will.”

Kyou was dazed for a moment at the sudden change in Aloys’ attitude, but he recovered quickly, and dove to grab his pants and yank them up. He ignored the fact that he was as hard as a rock. He forced down the sexual feelings that remained from Aloys' attack and stepped away from the couch unsteadily.

"And would I be wrong in assuming that? You feed off of human beings, thriving on the blood you steal! And it will be a cold day in hell before I ever go to you willingly!"

Kyou’s voice shook with anger and tears and rose with every word. He was so unfocused of his surroundings, and he missed the light sound of padding feet coming down the hall.  
"Brother?" A small girl, who had just walked out of a room and was rubbing her eyes, questioned sleepily as Aloys stood up and quickly went over to her. 

"Go back to bed, dear. I was just out for a while. Go back to Kain,” he said softly as a teenage boy pooped out next to her, his blue hair sticking out in all directions. He reached out to grab her and hold her gently to his chest to take her back inside their room.

"It seems your loud mouth woke her," Aloys accused once they're out of earshot.

Kyou sputtered. 

"How the hell was I supposed to know? And what sick fucker kidnaps an injured person, then takes him to his home to rape him with his kid sister in the next room???" 

Kyou ran a hand through his long hair, cringing at its tangles and clumps. Shit, he shouldn’t try to piss off the vampire who seemed to have given up. "Look, I appreciate you letting me go. And I am sorry for waking up the kid, but it's mostly your fault. So take responsibility," he added, then mentally slapped himself. Shit, that wasn’t what he had meant!

Aloys just shrugged and got up from the couch. He walked over to Kyou, "I might have said I would let you go, but I didn't say when, love," he said darkly, grabbed Kyou faster than the purplette could register, and tossed him over his shoulder.

By the time Kyou could react in protest, they had already started towards the end of the hall. The door at the end was open, candles illuminating the dark space like some creepy gothic crypt. 

A bed was in the center of the room, surrounded by a four-poster canopy, the dark velvet curtains swaying slightly as Kyou was tossed carelessly onto it. Aloys kicked the door shut with his foot, and turned the lock. Kyou shuddered with absolute fear as it clicked with a deafening finality.

Guys I hope you liked this! This is the first time publishing an original story, and I hope it is sufficient! Please leave comments to let me know what you think!


	2. An Enemy or a Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyou needs to make up his mind about the deadly new man that has entered his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, TheBlueNecromancer!!!!! I am so sorry this took so long, but I hope you guys enjoy it!!!!! I hope you like the chapter too, Eb! ts fun to see our Ocs come to life on paper, and I cant wait to see where this takes them in terms of development and character building. Love you bunches!

Hi Guys, sorry for such a long time between updates. I am currently working on the newest chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks, Eb, for betaing these chapters and thank you to blueneromancer for editing the first and most of the second chapter. You guys are awesome!

Chapter Two

Kyou came to with the feeling of a body behind him. It confused him for a few moments until it all came back in a rush: the horrible monsters, Aloys, and then how he fell asleep eventually from exhaustion and fear.

'Son of a bitch,' he groaned to himself and recoiled under the weight of Aloys' arm that was slung over his hip.

Kyou was afraid to move at first, but after a few minutes, he tentatively slid the vampire's arm off of him. The man didn't move to stop him, and Kyou breathed in relief. Through the dimly lit room, Kyousuke figured it must still be daytime. His heart sped up as he recognized his chance to escape. He withdrew himself carefully and slowly and went to stand, but as he straightened, his knees buckled underneath him.

His head spun as he gripped the bedpost to ground himself, and the muscles in his legs burned. Kyou knew it was from the excessive blood loss and exercise the night before, and, through his half muddled thoughts, he realized was shivering with cold because he was still in just his underwear.

He hissed and sank to the cool hardwood floor, his gaze swimming as he stayed still and tried to calm down.

Aloys, the bastard, had chosen that moment to sit up with a yawn. A look of amusement crossed his sleepy face as he saw Kyou on the floor. "What, were you trying to escape while I was sleeping? You know that contrary to human belief, I can be awake during the day, love. At least for awhile," he chuckled and got to his feet. Kyou glared at him as he realized the asshole was still fully clothed in a shirt and sweatpants.

The vampire got up and went to the bed to help Kyou up and set him back on the bed.

"Don't touch me!" Kyou objected venomously as he struggled in Aloys' grip.

Through his violent squirming, Kyou was let go and landed on the bed roughly after the purplette's elbow connected with the vampire's face. After rubbing his chin out of habit, Aloys sighed, "I'm going to make something for you to eat. What would you like?" He asked as he went to the door and waited for an answer.

Kyou tried to scowl. He opened his mouth to snarl out something vicious but shut it before any words could come out. He felt like he was going to throw up whatever he had left in his stomach, so instead, he pulled the sheets up to his shoulders and silently glared at the vampire across the room. He wished-not for the first time in his life- that looks could kill.

Aloys stood there patiently and waited for the purplette to answer him. Finally the irritation Kyou felt overwhelmed him.

"Just go away," he said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong?" Aloys questioned mockingly, as he walked back over and casually sat on the bed.

Kyou stiffened even more at the vampires nearness. He was going to be living here as a prisoner either until the day Aloys lost interest in him and drained him dry, he died of old age, or he found some way to escape. How the hell did this happen?

"Its none of your concern," he snapped, hating the way the vampire's gentle voice made him feel like he was acting like a petulant, disobedient child. "I told you to leave me the hell alone!"

"And leave you to cry? I'm not going to do that~" he said and reached out to touch Kyou.

"Do. not. touch me!" he yelled again and shoved Aloys away to make some distance between them. "I don't need you or your fucking high and mighty attitude! I have always been able to take care of myself, and I don't need you to treat me like some brat!"

Aloys sighed softly again and put his hands up in surrender. After a moment he stood back up. "I'll be back later, clothes are in there if you want some to put on," he said as he motioned to a dresser.

Kyou's eyes flicked toward the dresser, and then to his tattered and bloody clothes on the floor. The images of the night before made him flush in embarrassment and pull the sheets up to his ears.

After a few more moments of silence, Aloys left the room. He pulled the door closed quietly behind him. Kyou waited until Aloys' footsteps faded before he shakily made his way over to the dresser for clothes.

Once he grabbed a handful of clothes, Kyou looked around the room for a possible way of escape and spotted another door. He wobbled over to it and opened it carefully in case there was something unpleasant on the other side.

After he turned on the light, he is surprised to find out that it was only a bathroom. A really big one too. It had a separate tub that looked more like a hot tub, and shower that big enough to comfortably fit three people inside. An ornate mirror that hung over the marble, double sink counter top, showed Kyou how wretched and exhausted he looked.

He walked in, clutching the clothes to his chest, and eyed the room with envy. It made him think of his cramped apartment, and how it could easily fit into this one bathroom. It was against his better judgment, but the purplette suddenly found himself over at the tub, his hand already reached out to turn the handle.

With a twist of the knob, hot steam soon filled the room as the basin of the tub was filled with steaming water. After it reached a satisfying height, Kyou climbed in. A sigh of pleasure escaped Kyou as his body relaxed from the almost scalding water, and sunk lower into the bath. Damn the water felt good.

Through the whole process, he'd tried to rationalize a good reason to be dawdling. Kyou was ashamed to admit that although he had learned to live without a lot of things over the years, a lot of times his fucking impulses just took over whether they made sense or not. He usually could ignore them, but seeing something like this had filled his mind to the point where he couldn't even control his body. When things got to that point, he had figured out it was better just to let it happen.

He leaned back, and grabbed shampoo from the dispenser on the wall and began to scrub at his sweat-matted hair furiously, angry at his lack of self-control. After a while, he carefully began to comb his fingers through his hair, and once he was satisfied his hair was clean, began to rinse it out. It wasn't long after he got a bar of soap for his skin and began to scrub that clean as well.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear a light knock on the bedroom door. A blue-haired teen peeked his head inside the room after hearing no answer and curiously went to look for the purple haired stranger who he had seen last night while getting Sera.

"Hello?" he asked as he stuck his head in the bathroom to see if the man was in there.  
Kyousuke's head shot to the door, and he let out a small shriek of surprise. His body reflexively shot to the side and away from the figure that now stood in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded, and then realized he was completely naked and covered in bruises. He automatically grabbed for a towel to try to cover himself with the water.

The boy snickered at Kyou's actions and grinned.

"Didn't mean to scare ya. I'm Kain. I noticed you when I pulled Sera back into my room to get her back to sleep last night."  
Kyou glared at the teen. "Are you a vampire too?"

"Nope," he said as he stretched and scratched the back of his head.

Kyou relaxed somewhat.

"Did you get brought here too?" He asked slowly.

Kain shook his head. "I've been here for around eight years now. Out of choice," he added. "Aloys' little sister brought me here to live."

Kyou couldn't stop the growl that escaped from his throat at that mention of the vampire's name. "And you don't leave?" he demanded, standing up in the tub, arms akimbo. He really didn't care at this point anymore -if Kain had lived with this vampire for eight years, then who the hell knew what he had seen. Probably more than a few bruises… It made him angry about it all over again.

"I could be stuck here for the rest of my life while you can leave anytime you, please! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Well, it's much better than living in abandoned buildings!" he protested. "And I have nowhere else to go! I was barely alive when I was brought here!" Kain said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Tch. Being on your own is better than depending on others who will only let you down in the end," Kyou snapped darkly. He stepped out of the tub after he wrapped a towel around his waist and began to rub his body dry with another. He ran his fingers through his soaked hair before he toweled that too. "Depending on others only hurts you, kid."

"If I wasn't brought here when I was, then I would have died from starvation or someone would have killed me. This is MUCH better than where I was before!" Kain shouted before he stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Kyou rolled his eyes as he pulled the clothes he grabbed, on. It was a pair of black sweatpants, and a dark grey shirt. Did this guy own anything remotely colorful? He sighed.

The top was too long in the arms, and too big in the chest, and drawstrings in the pants had to be tightened all the way, but he didn't care. As long as he was covered it didn't really matter what he wore.

Aloys had walked back in while Kyou was changing in the bathroom, carrying a tray of food. "What did you do to get Kain so angry? It's rare that to see him that worked up," he said to Kyou as the purplette shuffled back into the bedroom.

Kyou glared at the vampire for a long moment as he pulled his damp hair back into a low ponytail and tying it off with a hair elastic he had found in the bathroom. "I only told him the truth. He's the one that got upset," he finally said, his tone sour.

"Well, what you believe to be the truth might not always be the case," Aloys sighed before he set down the tray he held. "I brought you some food," he offered it to Kyou.

"I said I wasn't hungry. And since when can vampire's cook?" Kyou retorted scathingly as he sat in the chair by the fireplace, his beat-up sneakers in hand.  
"That's insulting. Just because I don't eat means I can't cook?." He asked offended.

"Che," Kyou grunted as he rolled his eyes, and pulled on his shoes without socks. " Why don't you let me out of here and try to find another human. Like a pretty lady or something? You already have that Kain kid, so why do you need me?" he said in reply.

He also wanted to mention something about the fact that Kain said Aloys had a sister, but he didn't. It wasn't his business and didn't care to make it his, either.

"I prefer men," Aloys said with a sniff as he let Kyou change the subject. "Plus, my sister would not take kindly to me eating her adopted children," he added in annoyance, his eye twitching at the thought of her

Kyou frowned. "Well, another man then. Go find a model or something, one that's charming and sexy, and will be happy with you. And although I'm just trash you found on the street, I have a job, and life of my own, you know!" Well...not a job anymore, but he was sure he could find something quickly!

Kyou ground his teeth and stood abruptly.

Aloys chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, love, you aren't trash- more like a discarded treasure that I picked up~" Aloys walked over and gently grabbed Kyou's chin before he kissed his cheek with a smirk.

Kyou grunted in surprise, and shoved Aloys away, and said angrily while whipping his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt, "Stop touching me so casually!" His heart thrashed wildly in his chest at the contact, and he was sure Aloys could hear it judging by the fucking smug smirk on his face. "And stop trying to use your glamour on me," he added angrily with a glare.

"I've never been one to use glamour since my natural appeal is usually enough," he said in a slightly smug tone. "So you're blaming me for something that's your own fault~" Aloys grinned as he pulled Kyou against him and nuzzled his neck like he had the night before.

Kyou sputtered and felt his knees go weak as Aloys' breath tickled his skin. His heart skittered for a moment, and he sucked in a choked breath before he shoved the vampire away, and tried to run for the bedroom door.

Aloys pouted a moment before going after him. He calmly hugged Kyou's back to his chest as the purplette grasped the door handle.

Kyou wriggled in Aloys grip. "Let GO!" he yelled and dropped all his weight into the vampire's arms to throw him off balance a moment before he could slip out of his hold and flee down the hallway. It lurched with every rushed step, causing Kyou to sway and tip against the wall with a muffled thud.

Aloys chuckled at the human's attempt to get away and went after the purplette. This time he grabbed him a little more roughly and lightly nipped his neck.

Kyou's weight dropped into Aloys again, but this time for reasons like weak knees and a swimming head. He knew that trying to escape right now was next to impossible. It made him even angrier, mostly at himself, and less at Aloys. It made him want to leave even more.

"Stop trying to run, love," Aloys murmured in Kyou's ear before he kissed the younger man's cheek again gently and pulled him closer to keep him upright.

It pissed him off even more that Aloys' arms felt strong and steady, while his own gripped the vampire's arms as strong as a newborn kitten's. He hadn't let anyone touch him so nonchalantly since he was a young child at the orphanage, yet here was this vampire touching him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You don't smell of hate, more like fear. Is that why your knees are shaking?" he whispered against the purplettes' skin as he held Kyou in place.

"What do you know about how I feel?" Kyou tried to retort hotly. "And I am not afraid! As if I would be! My body just hurts from the things that attacked me last night, so of course, I can't stand very well!"

Aloys started to nibble on Kyou's' neck and bit down lightly without breaking the skin.

"S-stop doing that! We are in a house with children!" He yelped as he grabbed Aloys arms again and was able to pry them off.

"Where are you going?" Aloys asked with a pout.

"I am going back to my place," he huffed as he lurched for the front door. "So don't follow me!"

Aloys leaned against the wall. "I have a proposal," he called out as Kyou reached the door and tried to push it open with his shoulder. "You get to go out and live your life during the day, but come back here to stay at night, how does that sound?"

Kyousuke stopped despite the growing irritation in his buzzing mind. "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief as he shoved himself against the door again, and gave a sharp twist of the doorknob. Who did this fucker think he was?

"If I wasn't serious then I wouldn't offer," Aloys said as he ignored Kyou's sarcasm.

This was too ridiculous to be true. "Thanks but no thanks. I'll manage on my own."

Aloys looked at the younger man unimpressed as he walked up to the door to stand almost back to chest behind Kyou. The vampire put a hand in the middle of the door and leaned into it. "That is all well and good, but what about the monsters chasing after you yesterday? Hmm?" he questioned, his breath tickling Kyou's ear, but not a single part of them touching. "What if they attack you again? Will you be able to defend yourself?"

Kyou hadn't thought of that. What if they did come back? He shivered as he thought about those creatures finding him again.

He glanced at up at Aloys' hand. Maybe... he could use this to his advantage..."Alright... but if I stay here, I get my own room. And you can't do anything to me without my permission."

"I promise I won't do anything without permission, but just keep in mind that I'll be able to find you no matter where you run," he said. Kyou could tell without looking that the idiot was grinning smugly as if he won the argument.

Kyou rolled his eyes, even though he knew the vampire couldn't see them. "Yeah, whatever, but JUST until those creatures are gone for good. Any biting, licking, kissing -anything like that- is prohibited, understood?"

"I understand," he agreed. "Is it fine if I went to your place to help you get your things?"

Kyou looked at him for a moment. "Won't you burn up if you go outside? It's still daytime."

"Again, love, I am afraid you have been misinformed. I am old enough where I can go out into the sunlight, as long as it's not too strong, for extensive periods of time."  
"Just keep your creepiness to yourself," he sighed as Aloys opened the door, and let in the cool, early evening air.

Kyou stepped out and breathed it in. "Where are we anyway? I have never seen this part of the city," he asked as he looked around. In the panic and terror the night before, he was even more confused as to where he was.

"My house is in a dimension that is in between the human and demon world," Aloys replied as he went to take Kyou's hand, but pulled it back at the last moment. "But this is on the outskirts of town."

Kyousuke felt a small blush start to form on his cheeks, but he forced it down. "I never knew so many Fiends lived in town…" his voice trailed off.

"It's not as uncommon as you might think," Aloys responded and stopped before they stepped out onto a busy street. "Now, where is your place?"

"My apartment is on High Street," Kyou said. "If we hurry, we can catch the train-" Aloys chuckled, interrupting the purplette, and patted Kyou's head, "Pfft. We don't need the train."

Before Kyou could ask what he meant, Aloys grinned mischievously and suddenly reached out. He grabbed the other man's waist before they were both engulfed in shadows.

Kyou barely had a moment to register the panic forming in his mind before Aloys released him just as abruptly as he had grabbed him. A sign showed him that the two of them were on the previously specified street.

"That power is so fun to use," the vampire hummed. He then looked over at Kyou and added unconcerned, "You okay? Sometimes people get sick~"

Kyou blinked in a mix of surprise, and irritation. He barely gave Aloys a glance before he rushed across the street and into the complex where he lived. He didn't want anyone seeing him with a Fiend.

Kyousuke took the elevator to the third floor and opened the mailbox for the spare key. He went to insert the key into the lock, but it was then he noticed the door was slightly ajar.

Kyou carefully pushed the door open, and what he saw filled him with a mix of fear and anger. His apartment was trashed. All the furniture was upturned, papers and books scattered everywhere, and there were gouges all along the walls and floor like an animal had been let loose in there.

He went into his bedroom and found it in a similar state. He felt a chill go up to his spine as he gathered some clothes quickly and avoided tripping over the disemboweled mattress as he made his way around the room.

Kyou was about to walk out the door when he heard a sharp chime sound through the ransacked apartment. Kyou scrambled to find it and found it was his cell phone under an upturned coffee table.

"H-hello?" he asked nervously after he opened the line. On the other end was just crackling static and silence. "Hello," he tried again, but then the line abruptly disconnected.

He closed his side of the call and quickly made his way out of the apartment. Next, he called the landlord only to get a voicemail, and then the police station. Apparently, there was a high number of crimes being committed because he was unable to get a hold them either.

Kyou hung up his phone after leaving a message as he stepped out of the building, and looked up to see a group of giggling, gawking girls who had gathered to stare at Aloys.

'That stupid vampire!' he thought and was about to turn around and go in the other direction when he heard, "KYOUSUKE!"

Kyou felt the wind knocked out of him a moment later as he was tackled from behind and hit the pavement with a thump.  
"Kyou, I'm so glad that you're alright!" The man-child on his back cheered.

"Mika, will you get off of me?!" Kyou said angrily and tried to shove the small ginger off of him.

"Where have you been? I have been looking for you all day! You weren't at work, so I was really worried!" Mika said as he got to his feet.

Kyou rolled his eyes and dusted off his clothes as he stood too. "I'm fine, Mika, so stop acting so stupidly. And how did you know it was me from so far away? You're blind as a bat when it really matters."

"So mean, Kyou, but I'd recognize your grumpy form anywhere. I'm glad you are alright, though~" the ginger's slightly off gaze was then directed at Aloys. "Who are you?" he asked.

Kyou groaned internally. He had been hoping the Mika wouldn't notice the vampire.

Aloys snickered at Kyou. "Aloys," he responded to the ginger's question with a grin.

"Oh, well hello, I'm Mika. Nice to meet you! Are you a friend of Kyou's? I didn't know he had any other friends beside me!"

"We aren't friends," Kyou snapped at the ginger-haired man. "Now go away."

Aloys ignored Kyou's words and answered Mika. "I helped him out last night, but he's been asleep most of the day," Aloys grinned mischievously as he explained.

Kyou slapped the vampire up the backside of the head without thinking. "Idiot! Don't tell him that!"

Mika just smirked. "Haha. Sounds like, Kyou. He has a sharp tongue, but don't let his words get to you. He just doesn't like to admit when he likes someone~"

Aloys blinked, "I've realized that it was quite obvious earlier," he chuckled before a man that Kyou recognized stepped up behind Aloys and slung an arm casually over the white-haired man's shoulder. "Lyall," he said dryly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Y-YOU!" Kyou gaped and pointed at the redhead. "You're the creepy guy from the subway!"

Lyall looked at him with indifference. "I don't know what you are talking about, but that's rude to say to someone you've just met," the man sniffed indignantly.

"Aloys~" he greeted in return, turning his attention to the other man. "What are you doing out and about? I swear you need to stop doing that unless you want to get molested. I didn't save you just for you to get groped to death years later," he scolded as Aloys winced.

"Yeah yeah, I don't think about that stuff, which is why I keep forgetting it. Anyway, Lyall, why are you here?" Aloys questioned with a groan.

"Is it against the law to want to go shopping? What, did you think I was stalking you? I just happened to spot you, that's it. I'll let you kids get back to your date and be on my way now," the feminine man waved before continuing on his shopping spree now that he had scolded the white-haired man and left. Kyou more confused than before.

"Wow. You know that guy?" Mika asked, his grey eyes following the redhead as he walked away.

Kyou rolled his eyes and adjusted the strap on his shoulder. "Yeah, who the hell was that creep?"

"Well, you could say that, although that's not exactly correct," Aloys sighed, seeming to ignore Kyou's part of the question. "I'm ready to go home," he yawned with stretch.

Mika opened his mouth to speak when his phone went off. "Oh crap! I have to get to my other job!" With that, he hailed a cab. "See you later, Kyou!" he called as he got in. "I'll see you around. Nice to meet you, Aloys!"

Kyou just lamely waved back with a heavy sigh of irritation. " Yeah, yeah."

Aloys chuckled and grabbed Kyou's hand. He pulled them back into the shadows as a large truck zoom passed them and suddenly they were back in front of the house again.

Kyou yelped at the sudden change in their scenery. "What the hell?! Warn someone when you are going to do that!"

He laughed softly and hugged Kyou, resting his forehead on the other's shoulder casually.

Kyou pulled away and opened the door. "You sure are cuddly for a vampire..." he complained.

"I wasn't like this when I was human, so things change," he said with a sigh as he let Kyou go.

Kyou went to the living room. "Which room is mine?" he asked and looked at Aloys.

The vampire thought a moment, and went down the hall, and opened the door right next to the one that was before the end of the hall. He didn't have the energy to make the comment his room was right next to vampires.

He followed Aloys into the room, and after turning the light on placed his bag on top of the dresser, and opened the curtains.

"I thought you vampires slept in coffins," he said as he remembered the huge bed in Aloys' room from the night before with some embarrassment.

"Some prefer coffins, some prefer beds. I got sick of coffins a long time ago," he said as he looked around. "This room is a little dusty, but it should be fine once it gets aired out."

Kyou nodded and shifted on his feet. After a moment he made way to the to the ornate bed.  
It was easily larger than a king, and the bed frame was thick with a canopy cover, like in those Victorian movies, with the intricate carvings and the velvet curtains.

"Doesn't this seem a bit gaudy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aloys shrugged. "I didn't choose this rubbish," he said with a slight defensiveness in his voice.

Kyou rolled his eyes. "I never said you did," he replied as he grabbed the nearest curtain and ran his hands over the soft surface.

He waited for Aloys' reply, but there was only silence. After another moment, when he was about to move, he felt a hand touch the ends of his ponytail.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked as he stiffened.

Aloys mumbled something as he curled his fingers into his hair.

"What?" he asked turning around.

He stopped short when he was almost nose to nose with the vampire.

"I said," Aloys repeated softly, "You amuse me."

Kyou rolled his eyes. "And you're an idiot." he huffed.

"I get that a lot," the other man responded, his mouth quirking in a smirk.

"I can see why," Kyou retorted with a raised eyebrow, the challenge to have the last word making his mouth move.

Aloys dropped the lock of hair and stepped back. "Why purple?"

Kyou glanced down and to the side briefly before he looked back up to meet the vampire's heterochromatic eyes. "Why do you think?" he snorted rhetorically after a moment. "To keep people away from me. Most people with a shred of safety awareness stay away from people with piercings and crazy hair colors." He tucked some hair behind his ears to show the small black gages in his earlobes.

Aloys nodded. "I see," was all he said before he added, "Well, I am a little intimidated to ask,love, but are you hungry yet? You haven't eaten since you've been here."

Kyou sighed. "Just some tea would be fine. Earl Gray if you have any with lots of cream and sugar..." He began to answer when his stomach let out a loud growl. "... And maybe a salad if you have the stuff for that. I'm a vegetarian, so no meat, got it?"

The vampire nodded, "I have all those things. Kain and Sera are both humans after all," he added tersely before he disappeared to go and prepare the requested drink and food.

Kyou sighed, and leaned back against the nearest bedpost, overwhelmed and exhausted. 'What a weird turn of events...' he decided, and not for the first time that day, wondered what the hell he was going to do if this perfunctory arrangement went south...

Ok, so if the style of writing changes here and there, please keep in mind that my friend, who is rping as Aloys, has a different writing style than me. I want to keep this authentic as possible when i use the actual Rp for references . But anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to comment! Your words are my food!


	3. The Leather Bound Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyou is alittle too nosey for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this took forever and a year!! Dx i hope you like it! ^^ {lol, the sweet sexual tension~}

Chapter Three

After he unpacked most of his things, Kyou opened the door of his now aired out bedroom, and followed the sound of clinking cutlery and plates. 

When he got to the kitchen he saw that the two brats from the night before were there as well. Just wonderful.

There were dishes being set on the counter to be brought to the table, and Aloys was staking a few more before the two kids took them and to set the table. 

He hadn’t acknowledged Kyousuke yet, but his voice carried across the room.

"Choose what you want for lunch tomorrow, Sera. Kain will help you get it ready before he goes to bed. And don’t forget to be ready before Kier gets here to take you for your sleep over," he ordered Sera gently while giving a pointed look at Kain, who had started to help himself to the meat from the plates in the center of the table.

The girl nodded with a hum from her throat. "I want just meat. No vegetables," she said and wrinkled her nose at Aloys as the vampire got her her food. 

"One of each, or no ice cream." he stated flatly. 

Sera’s eyes widened for a moment, clearly thinking if refusing a second time was worth no desert.

"...Ok," she pouted in defeat before Aloys grinned, and finally turned to Kyou.

"Ah! Your tea is still hot, would you like me to pour you a cup?"

The purpelette sat at the far side of the table, and nodded with a grunt. He looked every where but at the people at the table, until finally the stares were too much.

"What are you brats looking at?" he snapped with a glare.

Kain mainly focused on his food, having met Kyou earlier by barging so unscrupulously into the bathroom, but Sera blinked. 

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly as Aloys came back with a freshly poured cup of tea that he set in front of Kyou.

Kyou ‘hmph’ed in refusal to answer, and sipped his tea after stirring the dissolved sugar. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he drank the tea though, it’s taste making him happy. It had just the right amount of cream and sugar in it… His eye caught Aloys’ gaze almost daring Kyou to ignore the question. 

"The name is Kyousuke, brat," he replied grudgingly with an eye roll and took another large swallow of the tea.

"I'm Sera, " she replied and stuck her tongue out at him before practically inhaling her food as Kain finished his and stood. "Kain! Lunch, now!" she demanded loudly. She scampered off to get her stuff as the teen sighed before he followed her to fix her lunchbox.

A knock at the door coming soon after they were both back and packing the girl’s school bag. "And there's Kier. Go on, get your stuff and go," Aloys tells Sera before turning to Kain, "and you need to actually go to school tonight instead of skipping."

"What a beastly little girl," Kyou said with an indignant sniff. Then he grabbed a plate and piled it with veggies and greens and sprinkled it with dressing.

The purplette didn’t realize how ravenous he had become, but once he started eating, he hummed in appreciation.

Aloys chuckled as he began to clear the table with Kain. "She's only that way to strangers."

Kain decidedly ignored Kyou and started to go to his room without saying anything. He was stopped by Aloys’ gaze until he promised that he would go to school.

Kyou munched on his salad in response and briefly watched Kain leave before turning his gaze back to his food.

A silence filled the room with just the two of them after Sera bidded the two of the goodbye and left with a squeal and a door slamming shut.

Aloys took the last of the used dishes to the kitchen and came back to sit at the far end of the table. 

Kyou refused to look at the vampire and meet his heavy gaze.

Finally the awkward silence and lack of food that occupied Kyousuke’s mouth forced him to speak.  
“Is there something I can help you with?” He asked through slightly clenched teeth. 

“I was wondering, Kyousuke” Aloys said like he hadn’t heard the purplette speak, “What do you plan on doing from now on? It seems like you have no job, no family, and no money-”

“How fucking blunt of you,” Kyou interrupted, but Aloys continued on.

“To be blunt, yes,” he said. “But I want you to know that you are safe here, and until I do what I promised, then you are free to stay here as long as you want.”

Kyou sat back in his chair, his posture anything but relaxed. “I plan on finding another job, thank you.” he said with a scowl. As tempting as the idea of eating Aloys out of house and home sounded, he doubted it would phase the man. “I don’t want to be indebted to you anymore then I am, and I can’t stand you.”

“How blunt,” He mocked lightly as the sides of his mouth curled into a faint smirk.

Kyou let out a sharp breath of disdain and stood. He automatically brought his plate to sink filled with hot water and put in his things. He rolled up his sleeves and got work washing his dishes. 

As he scrubbed, elbows deep in soapy water, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He stiffened as he felt Aloys’ cold mouth ghost over his skin and heard him inhale deeply through his nose. 

Kyou stilled. “What are you doing?” he asked. He felt his heart rate increase as he felt Aloys shift behind him. 

Aloys hummed softly. “You just smell so good~” he said and sniffed slowly again. 

Kyou growled in irritation. “What did I say about touching me?” he asked flatly, his hands starting to come out of the hot, soapy water to turn around and push Aloys away.

But the other man was faster. He slide his wide palms over Kyou’s forearms and down into the water. He laced their hands together, and pressed him against the edge of the sink. 

“I don’t think that you don’t like this, love,” he breathed, his smile heavy in his tone.

A shiver raced down Kyou’s spine as the vampire’s cool breath tickled his ear, hyper aware of the other man’s movements as he rocked into Kyou’s back gently. 

“ And I can’t help that you smell so damn good, either,” he added in a purr.

Kyou pulled his hands out of Aloys’ grip with more hesitation then he liked and turned around. 

“Just stay out of my way, and I will stay out of yours,” he said cooly and put his wet, sudsy hands to Aloys’ chest. 

He pushed the other man away and left the kitchen quickly. He was sure Aloys smirked as he watched him go, and it only added to the adrenaline that made his legs shake. 

Whether that shaking was good or bad, right now, he couldn’t tell.

*******

That night Kyou had another dream. He couldn’t always remember them, but knew this one was a little more noisy than usual, and vivid. 

He was suddenly awake, and altho the specifics of the dream dissipated within minutes, the strong feeling of happiness and sense of belonging remained heavily in his heart and on his mind. He wiped his face and found it wet with tears. He sat up and scrubbed his cheeks and eyes with a sniff.

His heart ached so much that he tried to uselessly clutch at it through his shirt, and he seemed to curl into himself as he brought the back of his hand to his face again as he wiped it a final time. After that, he swung his feet sharply to the floor and rushed to the nearest bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

He clutched the toilet bowl, his dry heaves and sobs filling the bathroom. After about ten minutes he calmed down enough to shakily stand and wash out his mouth before pulling on a sweatshirt and heading to the kitchen.

Kyou filled up the coffee pot with water and waited silently against the counter for it to boil. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the door shut behind him. He whirled his head around and saw Kain.

The teen dropped his bag on the floor before he kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat. He looked at Kyou with tired eyes and he nodded slightly in greeting before trudging off to his room.

Kyou watched him go in silence as he faintly remembered Aloys mentioning something about night school. He turned back with mental shrug and waited once again for his water.

Happily enough he was soon sitting at the table, Citrus Lavender tea in hand. He had some toast with too and munched on it quietly. After a while, Kyou got up and decided to explore the house.

He tiptoed across the floor and up the stairs and knew that with his luck Aloys would wake up and annoy him with his undead attitude. He grasped the handle and opened the first door with a small amount of dread and excitement. It was...just a closet…. The next door was a spare room, along with the next. 

By the fourth door, he was starting to get bored. All this vampire had was fucking spare rooms and broom closets! Kyousuke had half been expecting to find some kind of torture chamber or maybe a room where he kept his prisoners locked up, but so far there was nothing. 

He opened the last door and was surprised to find a library. It was covered, floor to ceiling with shelves of books. 

The shelves were packed full of books; many ancient scripts and newer stories were carefully organized in their own sections. One, in particular, caught his eye. He pulled out a small, leather-bound book. It was wrapped in leather twine and had “1” etched into the cover.

And he could tell that it was old by the faded pages and the worn leather around the sides like it had been read many times before.

Deciding he'd read this, Kyou looked around for a place to sit. The room itself was very impressive with its old, yet comfortable looking furnishings, as well as its huge, curtain covered windows that blocked the light from changing the dim atmosphere.

He picked a chair, yanking open the curtain beside it. He coughed and sneezed at the cloud of dust it produced with the sharp movement. 

Then he plopped down into the squishy leather and pulled his knees up to his chest. There was just enough light to start reading. 

Kyousuke carefully unwrapped the book and opened it slowly. The spine crackled as it was forced open. There was chunky scrawl inside. Oh god, it was a journal. 

He stifled a groan- and a yawn- and began to try to read the writing:

'So, although I don't know what to write about, I realize that most of these pages are going to be filled with my very mundane life. I guess I should start this off properly. I am Keiko, a servant of the Keiran household. The year is 1XXX and the month is May.'

Kyou was not very impressed. Of course, this guy would have books and memoirs of his family. He continued:

'Today I woke up a little before dawn, and helped out Father in the fields; then at noon I went to the castle to help mother tend the king and his children. I helped the prince and princess with applying their lessons and am encouraged graciously by the king himself to participate in lessons from time to time when I am able. 

I received this journal on a birthday many months ago, but am just now putting it to use. I'm only 13, and am just a boy but i hope that someday I can be useful to king and the crown prince and princess just as much as my father and mother are to them…

Kyou snorted. This was freaking ridiculous. He turned the page.

'Late May, 1XXX

Today I had to help the crown prince. He was rough per usual, and I am positive that swordplay is not something I enjoy… 

He has been kind to me all my life, probably because we have been raised together since i was born, but lately i have been noticing something is off. My lord prince has become much more hostile the last few months then usual. I am a little worried, but is it my place to say anything to him?  
I am just a lowly, second class servant, and we have not talked to each other with familiarity since we were children, but i feel like he is suffering from some ailment of the heart-'

Kyou almost choked on his spit. Oh man. Ailment of the heart? He shook his head but kept on reading. 

'Anyway, he spoke harshly to Miss Ebony, and although it didn't seem to affect her, I still cringed inwardly. She is a kind person, even if she is a little misguided, and she and i have spent many late nights in the library after hours reading quietly to each other. It hurt to see her talked to that way.  
When I asked her about it later in the evening, she just laughed and patted my head. She told me not to worry about it, and that I should be worried myself rather than her.

I never can tell what she is thinking.'

Despite his initial mockery, Kyou read through the small journal, and started on the second one. It was full of the 'Prince' and the work Keiko did on at the castle. The second one started off no different.

'Mid November, 1XXX

The prince is as sour as ever. I do not know what I have done to annoy him so. So like a coward, I have been avoiding lessons and helping Father out in the fields. I hate that it has come to this, but I can't stand to be hated by the prince. I would rather save him from looking at my sorry self even if it hurts to not see him myself.

“Jesus, just talk to him!” Kyou frowned.

This kid was making things way too fucking complicated. Servant or not, he could just ask what the fuck was wrong.

'Late December, 1XXX

It is the day after Christmas. Well, really the early morning of the 26th, actually. I wish that I could say Christmas Day was something like out of one of the fairytales in Miss Ebony’s books, but I am afraid that i may have hurt the prince’s and my relationship beyond the point of fixing. 

He was being rude to Miss Ebony, and even his majesty the king. I couldn't bite my tongue. I said some truly horrible things to him. I want to bang my head against the wall just thinking about it. I know I will face the consequences of my actions today, and this could very well be my last entry.  
I should get an hour or two of sleep before facing the day. Good night.

New Year Day, 1XXX

I guess that since I am writing in this again, I am alive and well. I truly thought it was the end of me that day. The prince has mocked me many times since the ‘incident’ on Christmas, but nothing other a stern talking to from my parents has been given in punishment. 

I partly wish that something had happened, because this tension between us is killing me. When I see how he can laugh and joke with the others like there is nothing wrong, but the moment I am in his sights he turns cold and apathetic, cuts me deeply. More than I can convey. 

I wish we could go back to when we were kids and we could talk and laugh without worry. Well, I should get back to the others. They are serving cake and things to snack on in celebration of the new year. 

Early January, 1XXX

Today a lot of things happened. For one, it is my birthday. I turned fourteen, and it has been a year since I got my first journal from my father. I am about halfway through the second one. I am growing quite fond of writing in this, and plan on doing so until I cannot anymore.  
The second thing that happened is that the prince confessed to me what has been ailing him.  
The day started out like any other, except I received a gift from one of the other families-a new pair of socks, and a knitted tunic along with leggings, and a book from the princess.  
I felt a heated gaze and turned to see the prince glaring heavily at me. I steeled my resolve and went up to him when I caught him in alone in the hallway. 

“Have I done something to offend you, lord?” I asked him pointedly. I needed to know his feelings. I needed to know mine as well.

The prince ran a hand through his hair as he replied to me. 

“I have nothing to say,” he responded in kind.  
I let out a sigh. The tears were forming unbidden. 

“Please let me know what i have done to receive such treatment from you? Do you hate me so much that you are repulsed from the very sight of me?”

I am ashamed to admit that I wiped away a tear or two with anger and embarrassment.

It was then the prince grabbed me by the shoulders. He gripped me tightly. 

“It is the very opposite of that, i assure you,” he said quickly. “I am sorry, Keiko, i did not mean to make you cry.” 

It was then he jerked me forward with a red face, and pressed his mouth to mine.

I was so shocked that my tears stopped and i didn't have the reflexes to respond.

“I wanted to wait,” he said to me after we parted, “preferably for another few years, but you have forced my hand. I couldn't stand it.”

“C-couldn't stand what?” i asked, blushing and more confused with every word the prince spoke.  
“Looking at you day after day.”

I swear my heart stopped in my chest. He did hate me-

“I mean- what i meant was- ah, damn it! I love you, Keiko!”

I have to admit, thinking back, his red face and embarrassed stutter was adorable. He told me that looking at me day after day and not being able to convey his true thoughts were driving him to insanity. He then took my hands, waiting for my response to his feelings.

I have no idea what he finds attractive about me, and I am all too familiar with the fact that many servants are mistresses and beaus to their masters. And we were both males to add to that. 

“But, my lord-" 

“Aloys, Keiko. Please call me-”'

HOLY FUCKING SHIT, Kyou thought instantaneously as the present Aloys snatched the bound journal from his fingertips, and scared him almost to the point of cardiac arrest. 

Kyou jumped up, guilt pulsing slightly in his chest, and turned to Aloys.

“You are one sick bastard,” he started to say accusingly, nervousness making his mouth move quicker than his brain. The purplette’s words stopped when he saw Aloys’ face. 

It was very dark and very scary. 

“Why are you in here?” the vampire asked lowly as his hands tightened unconsciously over the cracked leather of the journal. “How dare you come in here and disturb my things.”

Kyou felt a jolt of fear wash over him. “I-I-"

“If you ever come in here again without my permission, I will chain you up in your room so you can never leave it again. I graciously saved your scrawny ass, I let you into my home, and as repayment, I am continuously insulted, and the moment my back is turned you sneak in here and go through my things!” 

Kyou was truly terrified now. Aloys’ right eye glowed a sickly red, and it was filled with anger.

The purplette almost fell to his knees, legs trembling. Aloys was a vampire, a fiend of the Otherworld, and Kyou was acutely reminded of it as the immortal bared his two long, needle-like fangs.

“I-I didn't mean- I didn't think-” Kyou tried to argue in his defense, but the words were stuck in his throat.

Aloys snarled and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. With a long sigh, he walked over to shelves and put the journal back carefully. 

“Remember what I said, Kyousuke,” he growled as he grabbed the said human, and practically threw him out of the room, and with a slam, locked the door behind him.

Kyousuke couldn’t control his trembling. He felt helpless and didn’t know what to do. He felt frozen in place, pinned under the memory of Aloys’ gaze. 

The spell was broken, though, when he heard a sharp crack from inside the library. He fled back to his room and stayed in there the rest of the morning and afternoon. Kyousuke didn’t know why he didn’t just leave, but when he thought about it, it made him think about the mess that got him here in the first place and how fucked he was if those monsters got him. He groaned into the pillow, despair, and depression threatening to overwhelm him. 

For some strange reason, Kyou paused to smell the material he was squishing mercilessly in his arms. There was a light scent, and for some reason, it relaxed him. His trembling stopped almost instantly. He inhaled again curiously. It was a sweet, but a distinctly manly smell. It was familiar, but as he tried to think where he had smelt it, his brain began to wander as it did when he was on the cusp of falling asleep. He was warm and tired, and desperately in need of an oasis of escape, so he gladly let sleep overtake him.

When 5 o’clock rolled around, a soft rap on his door woke the purplette from his dreamless sleep .  
“Kyousuke,” Aloys’ voice came through the door. 

He ignored the vampire.

The knock came again. “You need to eat something…” 

“Fuck off,” he grumbled into the pillow, and tried to immerse himself back into sleep.

“Listen, love, I’m sorry for freaking out earlier… I know I told this place was your home till you were able to leave, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t just wander around and go through my things-”

“Screw you, asshole!” Kyou screeched suddenly as he chucked his pillow hard at the door. It hit it with some weight. “It’s not like I meant to! I just wanted to read something! Not everything is about you, you narcissistic fuck!”

He was fuming, the anger resonating through his body. Really, he hadn’t meant to pry. He knew better than anyone about respecting personal space and not crossing boundaries. He brought his legs up to his chest and crossed his arms over them. He let his head rest on his forearms. 

“I hate this,” he whispered, heart aching. “Just go away.”

“Come downstairs and eat something. I have something to tell you,” Aloys tried again, his voice still soft, but a little else of something in his tone that Kyou couldn’t discern. 

He grunted. “I’m not hungry,” he said stubbornly.  
He heard Aloys sigh and could see in his mind's eye the vampire shaking his head. “It’s about a job. Please come downstairs so we can talk about it.”

His tone was reasonable, and Kyou hated it, but he was curious. He scooted off the bed, and begrudgingly went to the door. He opened it, and Aloys was right there waiting for him. 

Kyou noticed he looked a little haggard but brushed off the slight feeling of concern as he headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

On the table was a bowl of hot soup, some bread, and a glass of water. He sat down but didn’t touch the food. 

Aloys was right behind him and sat a the opposite end of the table. He noticed Kyou didn’t attempt to eat the food in front of him. 

“Please eat,” he pleaded. “At least a little,” he added.

Kyou shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Kyousuke,” Aloys said again, this time, his voice commanding in the same way he told Sera to eat her vegetables. 

Kyou narrowed his eyes but complied. He wanted to hear about the job.

“Spill it,” he said after he took one bite. And another, and then another. The soup was really good, surprisingly, and before Aloys even began to speak, it was halfway gone.

“I talked to Lyall,” he started and waited for Kyou to object, but when the purplette was silent, he continued, “And he agreed to let you work part-time at his club. You’d be a waiter.”

“Ok,” Kyou said around the buttered bread in his cheeks. 

There was a pause at that. 

“Really?” the vampire said in surprise, his eyebrows arching dramatically.

Kyou shrugged and choose to ignore the passive aggressive jab. He had been a waiter at plenty of jobs in high school so experience wasn’t an issue.  
He finished the bread after dunking it in the soup.

“Yeah, sure. I still don’t like him though,” he said. “What are the shifts?” 

“Nine at night to one in the morning, respectively,” Aloys replied as he leaned into the table. “Working there at night should be fine. Lyall has control over that area and a few block surrounding it but I’ll have you picked up and dropped off at the beginning end of your shifts, just to make sure you make it there and here safely.”

Kyou paused. “How many nights?” he asked after a long moment. He preferred a day job, but hey, working nights would get him away from Aloys, so he wasn’t going to complain.

“I believe he said four: Tuesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sundays.”

Kyou nodded. “That's fine,” he agreed. “ Those things really can’t get me there, can they?” he asked, just to make sure.

Aloys shook his head. “I’m surprised,” he admitted. His gaze was firmly on Kyou. 

“About what?” Kyou snorted, heat rising to his cheeks without his consent. Out of embarrassment, awareness, or irritation, he wasn't sure. 

“That you would take such a job. You are so prideful, love, I didn't think that this job was something you'd accept.”

Kyou was speechless for a moment. His grip on the glass in his hand was so tight it threatened to shatter.

“And you are the biggest fucking asshole. EVER,” he retorted as he stood suddenly, the chair screeching back as the abrupt motion. 

Anger burned his skin, along with chagrin. “For your information, I hate owing you, so any job would be better than having to see your ugly face!” he added as he went to stomp out of the room. 

It was only a moment, but there was a blur, then Aloys had Kyou’s wrist his grip. 

“I'm sorry,” the former apologized and pulled Kyou to face him. “I meant no offense. I happen to like the prideful ones,” he grinned, then added, “They're more fun to break that way~” 

Kyou slapped the vampire across the face with a smack so hard, the blood underneath the skin of his palm stung. What made him angrier was that Aloys let himself get hit.

Kyou tried to pull away, but he was held in place by wide, pale hands. 

He glared. “You chauvinist fucker,” he insulted.  
“I try,” Aloys retorted, and pulled him flush to each other's chest. “You know, humans like you really piss me off,” he said, his breath cold on Kyou’s hot face. “I made a deal with you, but now I want to amend that.”

“Not interested,” Kyou spit right the vampire’s stupid face. “So don't fucking touch me.”

Aloys chuckled dangerously but didn't bat an eye as he maintained his pinning gaze with Kyousuke. “Why is it always the crazy ones that I like?” he seemed to whisper to himself as his eyes roamed over the human in front of him. “Listen, sweetheart,” he said, this time to Kyou. “I'll get you to want me. Body and soul, you will be mine.”  
Kyou blinked, but Aloys continued, “And when you do, you stay with me, looking after me, this house, and doing whatever I say, as my willing servant, till the day you die.”

Kyou felt Aloys’ grip tighten further on his shoulders as he suddenly kissed him. The grip was painful, which made him gasp in surprise. This, he realized too late, allowed the vampire access to his mouth. He felt Aloys push his tongue past Kyou's lips and teeth to entwine their tongues together as he was pinned in place.

The kiss was hot and messy, and Kyou was easily pulled under the current of lust Aloys was smothering him with. He couldn’t do anything other than moan deeply as his mouth was filled and pillaged by Aloys’ tongue. 

Aloys smirked as he pulled away, only to put his blue-tinged lips on Kyou’s neck to lick it. 

"You might as well give in, I'd love to hear you beg," he murmured, his breath causing the purplette's skin to break out with goosebumps. His heart pounded, and his body felt weak.

"Like I'd ever beg you," Kyou finally managed to say.

His body quivered at Aloys' touch, and, like an addict, he craved to feel that high again, but he was no stranger to fighting withdrawals. 

With a push, he put some space between them. “Get away from me,” demanded seriously as he could manage.

Aloys, surprisingly, let go and stepped back. “Trust me,” he said slowly, his hands going into his slack pockets, “We are bound by Fate. And I don't plan on letting you out of my sight until it is revealed what part you play in it.” 

He leaned toward the purplette close enough to whisper in his ear, “So you couldn't escape even if you tried. Good night~” 

And with that, Aloys sauntered away toward the door. “I'll be out talking to Lyall about when you're starting at the club. So try to get some sleep. You look like shit.”

Kyou watched him leave, his face slack. There was only silence to answer him when he exclaimed to himself. “God, he is such a dick!”


	4. Confusing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyousuke gets a job, and things with Aloys get hot, and feelings a little complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like the chapter! Sorry for taking so long to punch this out. Dx

“You can't be serious! You honestly expect me to wear this?!” Kyou exclaimed as he held up the uniform that looked more like some raunchy playboy bunny costume- chip’n’dale bow tie and all.

Lyall sighed as he propped his chin on his palm and looked at the purplette. “ Yes. And your god awful hair has to go too. It'd be different if it was your natural color,” he added with a sniff.

Kyou blushed.

“Well fucking excuse me,” he snapped to hide his embarrassment. He looked at the suit again and sighed long and hard.

Lyall stopped the purplette by grabbing his shirt sleeve in a light grip. “Come on, sweetie, I was only teasing,” he said and made a sharp ‘tsk’ noise when Kyou slapped his hand away. “But you really should consider changing your hair,” he added as he retracted his hand.

Kyou snorted and put the outfit down in relief. “And why should I?”

Lyall leaned forward. “Because I think black hair suits you better.” he smiled like he knew something Kyou didn't. It gave him the creeps.

Kyou shivered and unconsciously reached his hand to cover his roots.

“I think it's fine the way it is,” he said defensively. Like hell, he was going to change it now that Lyall had said something. Honesty he couldn’t afford all the hair product it took to maintain his current hairstyle, but he’d rather die than look like he’d taken Lyall’s suggestion. 

Lyall shrugged. “Whatever,” he responded as he snapped his thumb and forefinger suddenly. 

Two fiends immediately appeared beside Kyou, dressed in dark grey suits. One had two long, huge black horns on his head and the other had red skin covered with darker, iridescent red scales. Both freaked Kyou out, but he did his best to hide it.

“Enoch, Mew, please show your new coworker around. Tell the others to help if he needs it.”

They nodded and gestured the raven move toward the back of the club.

He wanted to object, but he honestly didn’t have the balls. Once they passed through the door the tension they projected seemed to dissipate, though.

“Whew…” The scaled man sighed, and ruffled his own hair in relief. “Glad to meet you, Kyousuke! I’m Mew. That’s Enoch,” the scaled man said as he introduced himself and his coworker. “If you have any questions, please ask.”

Kyou gave the silent, and tall Enoch a sideways glance before nodded. “Thanks. Please take care of me…”

*******  
******

Kyou decided something very early on that it wasn’t just Aloys that was weird, it was all Fiends, and they were all fucking perverts, too. He was bending over to pick up another damn knife when he felt a large hand grab his ass. 

He straightened and turned. The demon gave him a grin, his handsome face only marred by a pair of scars that ran over his right eye and down under the collar of his shirt. 

“Looks like Lyall hired another cutie~” he grinned and gave Kyou's butt cheek another squeeze. “But to think you’d be human. I don’t discriminate though,” he added and licked the corner of his mouth.

The purplette’s left eye twitched in aggravation but fortunately, he knew just what to do. Without much thought, he brought up his hand and impaled the table with the knife.

“Please be so kind as to take your fucking filthy hand off of me,” he ordered, his smile close to murderous.

The demon opened his mouth in what looked like a protest, but then his yellow eyes widened and he quickly retracted his hand. 

Kyou felt some satisfaction until he turned around and bumped into another customer.

“Hey, watch- Oh, lord. What the fuck are you doing here, Aloys?” he asked the vampire with distaste before moving onto to clean up an unoccupied spot at the bar.

“It’s almost time to pick you up, love,” he said, his accent getting on Kyousuke nerves quicker than the younger man thought possible. 

Kyou faced the other direction as he cleaned up, so he didn’t see the look of death Aloys gave the yellow-eyed demon that had groped him. “You didn’t need to come here.” 

Aloys leaned against the bar counter. “How else am I supposed to see you? You have been avoiding me,” he pouted mockingly.

The movement of his arms drew Kyou’s eyes for a moment to the vampire, but he quickly looked away. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” he said and clinked the glasses together as he moved around to the other side of the bar. “I always try to avoid you, so I don’t see a-”

Aloys grabbed the front of Kyou’s black work shirt and tugged his upper half over the lacquered countertop towards him. 

Kyou went rigid. The albino looked at him through snow-white lashes. “Don’t play coy,” he said slowly as their faces moved closer and closer.

“And don’t harass my employees!” Lyall scolded and hit Aloys on the back of the head with a rolled up magazine.

“Che,” the vampire tsked with disdain and let go of Kyou.

The human let a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“I need to get back to work…” he muttered and scurried off, leaving the two vampires standing at the bar.

Lyall crossed his arms and leaned back against the bar with Aloys. “Honestly,” he exhaled, “You really need to learn some self-discipline.”

Aloys grinned as he watched Kyou scurry away. He gave Lyall a sideways glance.

“And who are you to preach at me? Get off your bloody soapbox,” he retorted.

Lyall shook his head and tapped the rolled up magazine lightly against his chin.

“Touche,” he admitted, “But you need to stop teasing him so much. He won’t be around forever, and I don’t want you getting too attached.”

“And what makes you say I am becoming attached?” he challenged and looked off in the other direction.

Lyall gave Aloys the look every parent gives when their child tries to bull shit them. “The more you like someone, the more you tease them, Aloys, I know you. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this bad,” he informed the younger vampire. “That boy has gotten under your skin and you are acting like a pathetic animal trying to get his attention.”

Aloys straightened and gave Lyall a snarl the older man was not in the least threatened by. He walked away from his sire and over to the other side of the bar where Kyou was currently talking to Mew and a mutual acquaintance of the coworker. 

Kyou laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with some embarrassment at the question that Mew’s friend asked. It was almost the end of his shift so he thought he could take a little break. 

 

That thought was crushed when Aloys slid up next to Kyou and sat down with the trio heavily in a nearby chair.

“You shouldn’t be talking so casually when you are working,” he said coldly.

Kyou turned to glare and retort but Mew beat him to the punch. “Why don’t you mind your own business, boy?” he said.

There was a sudden silence that spread through the bar and the air instantaneously turned thick with tension.

“Pardon?” Aloys asked, his voice dripping with cold anger. Kyou swallowed nervously.

“This is and a and b conversation, see your way out of it, vampire,” Mew said just as coldly. 

Aloys stood back up to his full 6’1” height and looked the naga in the eye. “Pray tell I just heard you wrong.” 

“You heard me: leave Kyou alone. I know exactly what you’ve been doing to him and while I have something to say about it, at work you will back the fuck off.”

“Oh, so he’s been telling you about me, huh?” Aloys laughed humorously. “Has he been bitching about how I saved his scrawny arse, or about how I have been caring for him, feeding him, and even found him this pisspot job? Hmm?” He stepped up to Mew, their bodies no more than a hair width apart.

“More like harassing him! He’s not some plaything!”

“‘Harass’ him? Are you fucking kidding me?Are you even a demon saying shite like that? And don’t act like you haven’t been eyeing him this entire time, you prick,” he accused the naga coldly.

Mew’s reptilian eyes narrowed into slits, the action betraying his true anger toward the vampire’s words.

“Not all of us are savages, Aloys Keiran. You think that you can do and say whatever the hell you please because Lyall is your sire? Don’t fucking kid yourself you manwhore.”

Kyou was silent during this whole exchange. He wanted to say something, sure he did, but the two monsters in front in him made him bite his tongue. All he could do was watch with the rest of the club in weary silence as the argument between Aloys and Mew grew more and tenser. He felt fucking pathetic as he held his breath along with the others as they waited for the other shoe to drop.

Aloys reached out to grab Mew’s shirt when there were a blur and Lyall was suddenly in between the two.

The human could hear everyone let out a collective breath of relief.

“Get the hell out of here, Aloys,” the club owner growled through his teeth.

“But, Lyall!” Aloys tried to argue, his eyes on fire as he reached for Mew again.

“Did I fucking stutter? I said to get the fuck out, Aloys! And take Kyousuke with you!” He snapped angrily, one hand shoving Aloys toward the door while the other was on Mew’s chest. 

Kyou managed to grab his coat and put it on as he muttered a quiet apology to Mew. The demon huffed and told Kyou not to worry about it as he patted Lyall’s arm to let the vampire know he was fine. Lyall released him with a sigh and told Kyou to come back same time on Saturday.

The human meekly nodded and followed Aloys out, who hadn’t waited for him and was halfway down the street by the time he was out of the door.

“Wait up!” the purplette huffed as he half sprinted to catch up to the vampire’s anger fueled strides. 

If Aloys heard him, he gave no sign as he kept walking and turned a corner.

“I said to wait up, asshole!” Kyou shouted a little breathlessly again as he rounded the corner he saw Aloys had taken. As a result, he almost ran straight into the vampire’s broad, and tense back.

Just before they connected Aloys started walking again, but thankfully this time at a slower pace for Kyou. He had expected Aloys to say something, but the albino remained quiet. It made him anxious, surprisingly.

“I didn’t say anything like that to Mew,” he said nervously and shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat. 

He raised his eyes from looking at the sidewalk to peak up over the collar of the jacket. There was no response. 

“I mean, I said you were pushy, but I never said-”

“Just shut up, Kyousuke,” he said sharply and continued to walk.

The purplette frowned and let an angry huff of air. That fucking…

“Why are you walking?” he asked, just to be annoying. “Shouldn’t you be able to use some sort of creepy jutsu to get back to your place?”

He heard Aloys growl. “I’m low on blood. I get buggered like everyone else,” he said curtly.

Kyousuke wanted to roll his eyes, but Aloys did look more washed out than normal. He thought it had been the unflattering club lighting, but now he noticed that the vampire’s eyes were sunken in and dark purple veins prominently showed against his skin.

His eyebrows furrowed. “Hey, are you alright?” Kyou asked, against his better judgment. 

“Just fucking ace,” he said sarcastically as they reached the house.

Kyou yanked the door closed behind him with a slam. He watched Aloys kick off his shoes and walk into the kitchen, his posture anything but friendly. 

Kyou knew he should just keep his mouth shut, but the thought of Aloys being angry at him for something he didn’t really say irked him. He also didn’t like the way Aloys looked. Yes, he had dodged the vampire as much as he could the last few days but he wasn’t completely heartless for fuck's sake!

“Jerkface,” he said, grabbing Aloys shoulder, “I asked-”

“Let go, Kyousuke,” he rumbled quietly.

“The fuck you mean let go? You look horrible and it’s common decency-”

Kyou did not get to finish his sentence because Aloys was suddenly in his face. The vampire violently ripped open Kyou’s coat, the material tearing with a loud sound.

“Aloys, what are you-” Kyou tried to ask, but he was slammed into the counters that were now behind him. 

“I told you, I’m hungry!” the albino snarled loudly, his long fangs drawing Kyou’s attention. “And you just keep bugging me like you want me to do something!”

Kyousuke sputtered, “Like hell I do, you nasty old man!” 

Aloys sneered and rested a cold hand on Kyou’s neck. “Your heart is all over the place, love.” Then the vampire leaned closer and took a long, loud, and deliberate sniff of the human’s scent. 

Kyou could feel sharp teeth graze over his skin as Aloys lowered his head further and opened his mouth. “Even like this you still pestered me. I’m not happy with you, or that arse, Mew,” he said, his voice soft as his hand trailed down Kyou’s chest to rest over his heart.

“I told you that I didn’t say any of that!” Kyou exclaimed in self-defense. His heart pounded frantically as he thought of ways to explain, to stop Aloys from hurting him.

“It doesn’t matter what you said,” Aloys said, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. 

Kyou’s hands went up the vampire’s shoulders. “Please, Aloys…” He said almost desperately as he pushed against Aloys.

“You really know how to test a bloke’s patience, Kyousuke.”

And suddenly the weight was off of him. Kyou felt his legs give out, and he sank down to the floor. Aloys stood above him, looking down, and his face covered in shadows from the light behind him.

“Remember I am a monster, love.” He knelt down and took Kyou’s chin in his thumb and forefinger, “And your kind is my source of food. I might be protecting you now, but if you piss me off… there are no promises.” He dropped the purplette’s chin and stood again. “Now, you should get some sleep.” With that, the vampire left with what seemed like a long-suffering sigh.

Kyou stayed there and trembled on the floor long after Aloys had gone upstairs. His mind reeled. ‘What the actual fuck, man?!’ He wanted to scream at himself. This was bad. Aloys seemed much more feral than usual, and his anger seemed very palpable compared to his usual teasing.

He could so easily see himself being taken and devoured by the white-haired demon, and it scared him. 

Aloys was unlike anyone he had ever met- demon or human. He didn’t know know if he found the fiend’s straightforwardness refreshing or annoying, but it made Kyou wonder how he had become an undead in the first place. Aloys almost seemed to detest what he was and Kyou had never heard of a fiend having any sort of restraint or goodwill for its own kind, let alone toward humans...

When the shaking stopped, he stood slowly and made his way to his room. He got undressed and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw thin, red scratches on his chest. Not deep, or bleeding, more like abrasions, and for some reason, his heart let out a single and hard throb at the sight.

Kyou let out a sharp gasp and grabbed at the spot over his heart. Did his heart really thump by just looking at the angry red marks against his skin? He shook his head and went into the shower, thinking it would help. It didn’t.

Somehow it ended up with his hand on his dick, and stroked it long and slow, almost teasingly. The small grunts that escaped his throat where muffled by his bottom lip stuck between his teeth.

Kyousuke never found much time to have time to himself for such things, and even doing it now was more likely due to the stressful situation he was in then the real feeling of arousal… right?

He used his thumb to rub the head and dip into the slit of his cock. He let out a shudder of pleasure before he sped up and his fist tightened. He let his head roll to the side. The hot water sprayed him in the face, but he didn’t care. He pressed his back against the cool tile as his mouth fell open slightly, letting out his small pants of euphoria as an orgasm hit him quick and hard. 

Kyou watched as his release was washed down the drain with of feelings of disgust and relief. He quickly washed his hands under the water before finishing up and getting out of the bathroom. 

He let himself fall hard, face first, onto the bed and buried his face into his pillow with a long sigh of self-contempt. He felt so tired... 

*****

It was dim and quiet in the large and spacious room. The only thing that could be heard was the faint whoosh sound the torches made as they burned in sconces on the walls. 

In the center of the circular room sat a man, his upper half obscured by the shadows and soft, flickering glow of the fire. All that could be seen were his glowing irises that seemed to be lit by an unearthly source. 

“Enter,” his voice rang out, sudden and loud. 

A man with long, midnight blue hair entered. He was dressed in a large robe that pooled across the floor as he knelt down onto one knee in front of the shadowed man. The dark material of the garment made the gnarly scar along his pale throat stand out as he spoke out. 

“Lord,” he said smoothly, his voice cool and calm, “I think we've found the man you've been looking for so long.”

It was quiet, the silence stretching out over the course of a few minutes without a single movement or sound.

“Oh really?” he asked in a condescending tone. 

The man bowed his head. “Yes. I’m one hundred percent certain.” 

“Hmph,” the lord snorted in response. He then waved his hand in dismissal.

The robed man bowed his head again and stood. He placed a scroll at the foot of the slightly raised throne, and then exited the room.

After the subordinate’s departure, the lord raised his right hand. A large silver snake ring was coiled around his pinky finger, its shiny body reflecting the demonic glow of his eyes as he waved his hand.

The scroll was lifted into the air and floated over to him. With another movement of his finger, it unfurled and words slowly lifted off the parchment. 

He read them quietly and after he was done, a photograph was lifted up beside the words. The lord put a hand to his face. The appendage disappeared into the shadows at the movement. The action was one might describe as one of disappointment, but he was anything but. 

A slow, toothy smile spread across his lips. 

“I finally found you,” he purred, his deep voice lilting just a little bit. “And this time you won't escape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos an comment to let me know what you think!


	5. Apologies and Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyousuke get an unexpected apology from Al, and mysterious enemies start to make their plans....

Chapter 5

 

The following evening after Aloys’ and Mew’s fight, Kyousuke was very quiet around Aloys. It wasn't because he was afraid or anything, but rather because the vampire seemed to be contemplating something.

 Kyou had his own worries too, for one, how to fix the problem he was in, and two, was the current solution worth all this stress? 

He was on the couch, legs crossed lotus style, and papers spread out in front of him. He had stayed at work until 6 that morning and slept the rest of the day. Now it was early evening and he was wide awake and ready to do some planning.

He had his hair pulled up into a small ponytail, the layered bangs were held in place by small, cheap clips as to not distract him while he studied the papers strewn across the furniture and the coffee table in front of him.

He had them all spread out: old books, papers, copied clips from newspapers- anything that he had managed to scrimp from the library on the way back from work.

It all had to do with one thing: Fiends. He got everything from pure lore to right up and through the time they actually started to show themselves throughout the world with in the last decade or so.

 He had no idea what he was looking for and,  unfortunately, none of it was really helpful. He didn't know what was true or what was just conjectured and full out lies. Besides the small amount he had learned about vampires from Aloys, he was completely ignorant.

 He sighed and rubbed his face. He stilled mid-face rub as he thought of Aloys’ library. There was bound to be books in there about how to protect himself.

 Then he mentally paused again. He had been scared out of his fucking mind when Aloys found him in there the first time. He had been warned to not go in there again and he really hadn't given it another thought until now.

 He was torn. Should he go in and risk it? Or should he try and find another way out of this?

Kyou was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone had come into the room behind him. He was startled out of his internal debate as Aloys sat down on the couch heavily. It stirred Kyou’s papers and caused them to scatter in every direction.

One, in particular, was floating above his head.  Kyou tried to reach out to grab it, but when he did he let out a small hiss of pain.

Across the pad of his thumb a thin line of blood appeared from a papercut. As he brought the digit to his lips, he was stopped by a strong and pale hand around his wrist.

He could not even voice an objection as he was jerked halfway across the couch and partially into Aloys’ lap. The vampire put the bloody pad to his mouth and pressed it to his pale lips.

His tongue darted out and licked it. It was cold as ice, but Kyou didn't notice. His almond shaped eyes were once again locked with the vampire's sly red ones.

Then, without a word from either of them, Kyou was released. He became confused. And very suspicious.

“It's healed,” Aloys muttered as he turned his head away and placed a hand under his chin. 

“W-what?” Kyou asked, but when he looked back at his thumb, the papercut was gone, fresh pink skin in its place.

He was even more skeptical now. “What was that for?” he asked bluntly.

Aloy let out an irritated sigh unnecessarily. “Can't you just say ‘Thank you’ for fucks sake?”

Kyou huffed and realized he was still halfway into the fiends lap. He quickly scrambled off and sat back on his heels. “Why should I? I didn't ask you to. And, besides, you are the one who caused it in a way,” he argued like a child.

Aloys snorted but was otherwise silent.

“...Is this your way of saying you're sorry for being a total dick yesterday?”

Aloys snorted again, still not looking at Kyou. “...Maybe…”

Kyou rolled his eyes and sat back down. He let out a long suffering sigh. “Why are you doing this, Aloys?” he asked, tired all of a sudden.  

“I wish I knew, darling,” the vampire replied, almost off handedly.

Kyou turned and looked at the vampire intently. “I’m not sure I believe you about that,” he said.

Aloys nodded. He was quiet for a long time and then opened his mouth just when the silence was getting uncomfortable. “ I don't know why, but when I see you I have an almost overwhelming urge to tease you.”

Kyou was surprised by the vampires sudden honesty. “Alright…”

“Therefore,” he continued, like Kyou hadn't spoken, “let me suck your blood. I need food and lately its been too much trouble to find my meals where they won't be missed.”

Kyou sputtered at the conversation taking another 180°.  “And what makes you think I'll agree to that _absurd_ solution? This and that are two completely different things, and I, for one, happen to like my blood too- in my own body.”

Aloys looked at his nails casually then sideways at Kyousuke.  “You _are_ practically free loading off me, love. I offered to help, yes, but I never do anything for free. Even if it's not blood, there needs to be a payment made of some kind.”

“I'll pay you with money from my job," he said tersely. He clenched his hands into fists. Great, another fucking thing to worry about.

“Human currency means nothing to me. I need _you_ , Kyousuke. Or more specifically, your blood and…. maybe something else,” he added cryptically. His eyes darkened slightly as he spoke but whether it was hunger or something else was up for personal interpretation.

Kyou scowled and looked at Aloys, hard, from across the couch. He wished he could see through that cold as ice exterior and get some kind of read on what the damn bloodsucker was really thinking.

“I understand what you are saying,” he said slowly after a long moment, and gathered his knees to his chest, “But I feel very uncomfortable with that, and you were the one who insisted I stay here,” Kyou pointed out.  “I didn't want to stay here to begin with, but until something is done about the situation, I’ll do something else to help you in a way you _do_ find useful.”

Aloys frowned, but didn't argue. He stood as suddenly as he had sat down. “I'll hold you to that,” he said quietly.

It was then Sera came out her bed room with a stack of material in her arms. “Allie, you promised to take me to Miss Ebony’s  so she can help me make my dress for her party,” she said.

She barely spared a glance at Kyou as she spoke, not that Kyou really cared, but the slight, almost superior smirk she gave him made him feel like giving her a smack upside the head.

“How come I'm ‘Allie’ and she gets ‘Miss Ebony’?” Aloys practicality whined.

Kyou watched the exchange and begrudgingly thought it was amazing how dangerous Aloys could look one minute, and then act like an actual human the next in the time it took to blink.

Sera looked at Aloys. “Cause she said she'd eat me if i didn't call her that,” she said, although, to Kyou, she looked like she didn't believe a word of it.

“And you don't think I would?” Aloys asked with a slight glare. 

“Mmmmm, no,” Sera concluded pointedly and unimpressed.

Kyou let out a terse snort, which caused Aloys to direct a glare at him that reminded Kyou more of a pouting puppy then a immortal fiend of the night.

Aloys let out a soft growl of defeat and took Sera’s hand.

He turned to Kyou. “ I don't know when I'll be back, but please don't get into trouble,” he said. “And don't bother to wait up,darling,” he added teasingly as the shadows gathered around him and Sera before whisking them off into darkness.

Kyou scowled and stuck out his tongue belligerently even though no one was around to see it.

He waited a few moments before he stood up and marched right up stairs. He stopped short, momentarily, in front of the library door before he steeled his nerves. Kyou grabbed the handle and gave it a twist. It gave with no trouble.

He felt a little bad as he pushed it open. It not being locked showed that Aloys trusted Kyou to not go in there again, but then the human scowled as he remembered the threatening tone the vampire used.

It wasn't explained why he shouldn't go in the room, so Kyou decided that he didn't have to listen to it. With a huff to himself, he walked into the room.

It was just as dusty and dark as the first time Kyou had found it. Unimpressed, he walked over to a shelf and took out his phone.

 He used the screen as a flashlight to look at the books’ covers. It didn’t take long to surmise that most of these books were memoirs and historical documents regarding the Keiran bloodline. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as he picked some at random and gently pulled them out.

 They smelt moldy and made Kyou sneeze as he leafed through the thin pages. He came across some artists’ rendition of the royal family and stopped on the small portrait sketch of Aloys.

 It wasn't really a surprise that Aloys had been around for hundreds of years but the fact he had been a prince...Alright, maybe it wasn't that surprising either, he admitted to himself. The asshole’s high and mighty attitude made a lot more sense now that he thought about it.

 He snorted in amusement at the ridiculous pictures in the book as he put it back and the action triggered a chain of violent sneezes that caused him to lose his balance.

He toppled over and whacked his elbow on the corner of a shelf. The whole thing shifted and, for a fearful moment, the image of the whole thing toppling over and crushing him filled his mind.

Threw his arms up in instinct and half expected the books to start falling on top of him. One did fall, but it bounced off of him harmlessly. It skidded across the floor and stopped beside a chair on the oriental carpet on the far side of the room.

Kyou scrambled up onto his feet and quickly moved out of the potential danger of being crushed. With a sigh, he dusted his ass off and then his hands before he went over and picked up the book. He wiped off the cover and flipped through it. 

The book itself was not very interesting, just a bunch of pressed flowers and descriptions of their various uses, but there was a small piece of paper peeking out of the back pages.

He slowly and carefully pulled it out and read it.

 

_Keiko, attached to this letter is a poem I wrote with you in mind. Please read it and think over it carefully._

 

_Yours always, Aloys Keiran_

  
  


_In my mind_

_I think of caressing your soft skin, kissing your warm mouth, gazing into into your bright eyes that are full of passion for me._

 

He couldn’t help but blush as he read, but continued on,

 

_In my arms_

_I hold you tightly to my chest, whisper sweet nothings in your ear, long to stay with with you- even if it is just for one moment longer._

 

_In my heart_

_I keep you close, admire your innocent beauty, hope that you do not realize how desperate I am to be the man you deserve._

 

_On my knees_

_I ask you humbly, with adoration, love, and passion I can scarce contain: Will you continue to love me and stay by my side? Will you marry me?_

  


Kyousuke let out a long breath.A rush of uncalled for sorrow and other emotions hit him like a ton of bricks. His hand shook as he clutched the letter and held it to his chest. He couldn’t help but see Aloys: Happy, smiling without reserve, holding out his warm hand to him. Aloys was human, he had been _happy, in love._ What the hell had happened to change all of that?

 

****

 

Aloys returned in the early hours of the morning.  All the lights were off, save Kain’s who had probably just gotten home from school.

He tiredly made his way towards his room when he saw Kyousuke’s door cracked and a dim light peaking through.  He smirked to himself as he thought of messing with the human.

“Kyou?” he sing-songed and opened the door cautiously. He expected a pillow to the face, or a obsanity shouted his way, but when neither happened, he peeked in. Kyou was laying down; defenseless and all to easy to prey upon.

His toothy smirk turned into an amused half smile as he looked at the human curled up like a cat in the middle of the bed.

He sat down on the edge of the mattress, and watched the peaceful rise and fall of Kyousuke's back as he slept blissfully unaware of the the potential danger beside him.

Aloys mentally scoffed and before he was aware, he was reaching out and petting the purple haired human's head. He almost retracted his hand, but Kyou let out a soft moan and uncurled from his ball. He turned onto his stomach and the movement caused Kyousuke's already low lying shorts to go even lower on his boney hips.

Aloys could very clearly see the curve of Kyousuke's ass  and wanted to touch it. Very much so.

The vampire sighed unnecessarily to exhibit his annoyance.

It frustrated him that he wanted this stupid human. Probably more than he should. It also didn't help that Lyall told him harming Kyousuke in anyway was forbidden.

 Naturally, he wanted to go against the old man, but Lyall was his Sire, and a Sire’s word was law. And he had never really wanted to hurt the brat...just tease him a little.

Aloys frowned and poked Kyousuke's cheek. The human huffed and squirmed away. A scent hit his nose. It was so nostalgic it felt like a kick to gut.

He leaned closer, sniffed. It was there again. He got closer. If he had been alive he was sure his heart would have lurched. He was inches from being right on top of Kyousuke.

The human moved again and there was a faint crinkle. Aloys looked down and saw a piece of paper clutched in the other's hand.

He carefully pried it out of Kyousuke's grip. It took just a glance and Aloys’ anger hit hot and hard, then just as quickly turned into sadness.

Aloys tried to not think about that part of his life on a daily basis. It was too painful still. Too fresh. And if he ever found the fucker that…

Aloys hadn't  realized he was growling until Kyousuke stirred, disturbed by the noise. He looked up blearily at Aloys, still mostly asleep.

“What's wrong with you?” he mumbled with a yawn.

Aloys thought about what he should say. Finally he just smiled and stroked Kyousuke's chin. “Go back to sleep, love. It's late."

“Mmmm,” he yawned again and turned onto his back.

His eyes were lidded as he looked up at Aloys. His sleepiness was sexy  and his bright eyes almost seemed to glow beneath his thick, black lashes. 

Aloys was very turned on by Kyousuke's body. He wanted nothing more then to keep touching him, but he limited himself to cupping Kyousuke's cheek, and running his fingers through the human's soft, warm hair.

“Aloys,” Kyou asked, his eyelids fluttering closed.

“Yes, darling?” He responded with an amused chuckle to hide the fact he was practically thrumming with want towards this man. 

“Are you lonely?” 

“....Yes. I suppose I am.”

He felt Kyousuke take the hand he had in his hair by the wrist. He entwined their fingers.l together.  “That sucks. I know what it's like to be lonely,” he whispered with his eyes still closed.

Aloys was quiet, not knowing what he should say.  It turned out that he wouldn't need to say anything because Kyousuke's gentle snoring filled the quiet room a few moments later.

Aloys let his head fall forward in an exasperated chuckle. It was low, curt, and a little manic but it described exactly what he was feeling in that moment.

“You better be careful, Kyousuke,” he said in a whisper even though he knew the man beside him couldn't hear him, “Or I might fall in love with you.”

  


****

 

Things were progressing slower than expected, no surprise to Ranear, but displeasing the leader of the Circle was a quick way to a slow and very painful death and the blue haired witch prefered to keep his body parts where they belonged: attached to him, and in the correct places. Unless he was told otherwise  of course. 

His lord operated from the shadows, and he was old by even a warlocks standards, but that was only matched by his sadism and cruelty.  Ranear loved that about him.

Ranear had been a dedicated follower of his lord since the day he had been delivered from the hands of those who had wished to use him for gruesome experiments. 

He would follow his lord anywhere, would do anything he was asked to do- even give his life.

He sighed and shivered as he thought of his lords piercing eyes. He was going to be seeing him soon and the thought of being pinned under that malicious gaze made his heartbeat quicken. 

He stifled a sigh as he grasped the door handle that lead down into the darkness of the cellar. Screams echoed up the passage as he went down and the bottoms of his shoes scraped quietly against the dry stone steps.

_Shick. Shick. Shick. Shick._

His lips curled into a smile as the screams grew louder when he neared the end of the stairs and turned the corner. 

There a large man stood covered in gore. He looked down at the table beside him with a displeased look on his face.

“Another failure, my lord?” Ranear asked cautiously and handed the warlock a towel.  

His lord took it silently and wiped his large hands with care. The screams had calmed down into pitiful whimpers as he did so.

“I am close to the limit of my patience, Ranear,” he said. His deep voice carried a mild Venetian accent.

Ranear bowed a head. “ I have more information on your quarry, my lord,” he bowed ready to present it.

The subject on the table whimpered again. The warlock snarled and with a movement quicker then Ranear could see, decapitated the creature that had dared to defy him.

His lord tsked in disgust and wiped his hand on the towel again, then let it drop to the ground.

He merely glanced at Ranear before the servant knelt and quickly placed the scroll in his lord’s now open  hand. Ranear looked up eagerly, and watched for his lordship’s reaction.

The runes lifted off the scroll as they were read.

“Well,” the deep voice rumbled, “ this is less than I expected.” 

Ranear swallowed. 

“We are gathering more as we speak, I assure you,” the midnight haired mage said quickly.

 The now empty scroll was tossed carelessly at his feet.

 His lord did not say anything as he turned and walked away.  Ranear bowed again and waited till he was alone before he stood, scroll in hand. Ranear clutched the scroll and turned back the way he had came.

 He let out a shaky breath.  ‘Fuck,’ he thought as he made his way back up the stairs. Right before he reached the top, he muttered an enchantment that changed his clothes.

 A moment later a small voice entered his head. 

“Ranear,” it started but it was interrupted.

 “ _Master,”_ Ranear corrected with irritation,  but the voice continued on.

 “I have some more news to give you when you return.”

 “Good. I shall be arriving shortly,” he replied and quickened his pace towards the apartment he was staying at for the time being. 

Staying in the mortal world had its advantages,  but also set back. Using his magic freely here was a no-go here. That caused much irritation, but for his lord, it was worth it.

 He made it back to his abode with little incidents and shut the door and locked it.

 “Axel,” he called and muttered another incantation.

His familiar was oned with a small puff of smoke.

“ _Master,”_ he greeted sarcastically, “ thank you for allowing me to be graced with your presence.”

Ranear ignored him. “Hop to it. Tell me what you have,” he demanded with a snap of his fingers as he sat down on the couch behind him.

Axel snorted and flitted up to him and enlarged himself to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of Ranear.

He leaned into his contractor’s legs and rested his chin on Ranear’s knee.

The witch studied the fairy briefly and without interest. “Well?” he asked with impatience. 

Axel snorted, his amber eyes bright under thick ombre eyebrows of red to orange. He tilted his androgynous face to the side.

“Well, what? No ‘I'm home’? Or ‘Hello, Axel. How are you?’?” he asked as he creeped a hand up his contractor’s thigh.

Ranear rolled his eyes. “Just tell me what you found out,” he said and grabbed the other's spiky red hair. He yanked it roughly, pulling the fairy toward him.

Axel let out a small hiss as he was grabbed and pulled between Ranear's legs. His hands went to the carpet below him to steady himself.

He glared up at his master, and was pinned under his gaze.

“I found the bar he goes to,” he said lowly. His skin prickled from the abuse to his scalp.

“And?” 

“...”

It was hard for Axel to respond as Ranear pulled harder at his hesitation.

“ _And,”_ he asked again, more aggressive this time.

Axel shuddered. “He's been going to meet someone,” he ground out.

Ranear released his harsh grip and started to run his fingers through the thick strands.

“Do you know who it is?” he probed, his hand went down to the fairy’s soft ear and rubbed the lobe.

Axel slightly shook his head. “No. Not yet.”

Ranear retracted his hand, and ignored the small noise of protest that came from the man between his knees. 

He sighed. “Find out, Axel.”

Ranear stood, and didn't look at Axel again until he had walked around him and glanced back from his bedroom door. “Report to me what you find as soon you can.”

Axel grunted from the floor and crossed his arms. “Yes, Ranear-"

“ _Master,”_ Ranear interjected once again.

Axel gave him a cheeky grin before he winked and poofed into his miniature form. He waved and disappeared back into his realm.

Ranear turned back and stepped into his room. He closed the door behind him firmly. He went over to his desk and took out his reading glasses along with the papers he had been in the middle of preparing before he had been summoned.

He pushed them to the side and sat down. He shivered as he remembered the harsh, cold gaze that  had raked across his body.

Ranear worried his bottom lip between his teeth and pushed up his sleeves. There was no time to dwell on that when there plenty of work to be done.

 He leaned forward and began to read, the words from the scrolls and pages floating off the page and dissipating into the air.

 After about 4 hours he straightened and took off his glasses. As he rubbed the inner corners of his eyes, he felt arms slid over his shoulders and loosely around his neck.

 He sighed.

 “This better be good news, Axel, for you to dare come in my room unannounced...”  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi everyone! Hope are are all well! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and feel free to drop kudos and comments! Direct feedback is always amazing. X3


End file.
